Cayendo en el Éter
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Au Steampunk - Después de un evento que separó a los hermanos Matsuno, Osomatsu, no pasa un día en que no quiera ir en su búsqueda pero debido a la seguridad militar en la que está sumergido el país no puede actuar sin poner en riesgo su vida, ya que se ha convertido en un fugitivo aunque ya no se le busca sigue siendo muy arriesgado, pero llegó el día en que se dispone a actuar.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, este fic se situa en un mundo Steampunk (retrofuturista), espero les guste.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Después de despedirse de los compañeros de su actual trabajo como asistente mecánico en una fabrica, Osomatsu ya cansado sube a su monoaerodeslizador, su vehículo compuesto por una enorme rueda , encima de esta separados por metal el asiento del conductor, y a los lados dos tubos de escape de vapor. Una vez listo se acomodó sus googles que siempre llevaba en la cabeza. Osomatsu vestia una camisa blanca remangada llena de manchas de aceite y suciedad, la parte superior de su overol la llevaba bajo de su cintura, y en sus manos unos guantes gruesos de conductor, en su hombro derecho un sujetador hecho de cuero que cubria el inicio de su brazo robótico y la correa de esta cruzando su pecho.

Encendió su vehículo y partió, tardó unos minutos en calibrarlo como ocurre con algunos los aerodeslizadores hasta que se elevó un par de metros del suelo. Siguió su camino observando la muchedumbre que circundaba las calles empedradas, algunas vestían al estilo occidental, mujeres con largos vestidos, algunas cargando sombrillas, y hombres de trajes y sombreros de copa, aunque algunas personas seguian vistiendose con estilo tradicional japones.  
Siglos atrás el pais absorbió el estilo y costumbres del otro continente por lo que la mayoría de la arquitectura era de estilo colonial, aunque algunos barrios tradicionales seguian con la arquitectura oriental.

El semáforo comenzó a mover sus engranajes cayendo en el letrero rojo, por lo que se detuvo, y entonces escuchó aquel ruido familiar por lo que levantó la vista hacia el cielo, contemplando el enjambre de Zeppelins que se avecinaba como todos los días a la misma hora, llenando el cielo del atardecer, cada vez que esto ocurría una rabia venenosa lo invadía, odiaba esos Zeppelins del gobierno imperial que dicen que son para resguardar a la nación pero el joven sabia muy bien, al igual que muchas personas concientes, que esos Zeppelins en realidad son lugares donde los científicos hacen sus experimentos militares de dudosa moral.

Finalmente Osomatsu llegó a su destino, después de estacionar subió las escaleras del edificio, y finalmente llegó a su pequeño departamento. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí se desplomó en el sofa de la sala sin energías, en verdad odiaba su trabajo, o mejor dicho odiaba trabajar, pero no tenia de otra, hace unos meses atrás acabó con todo el dinero que le dejó su tío Dekapan, quien desde hace poco habia perdido contacto, aunque seguia teniendo la esperanza que este haya obtenido alguna información de sus hermanos, era lo unico que Osomatsu queria.

Después de unos largos minutos dormitando, el chico se levantó, y se baño en la regadera con agua fría ya que le dio pereza bajar a mover los engranajes de la caldera. Al terminar su baño se vistió con su ropa de dormir y como cada noche se sentó en el pequeño escritorio de su cuarto a estudiar todas las cartas que le habia enviado Dekapan asi como pedazos de noticias del periódico, cada vez que podia intentaba idear una manera de saber de sus hermanos, pero cuando creia encontrar una forma Dekapan se lo impedía mostrándole todas las fallas de su plan y pidiéndole una vez más que se calmara y esperara.

Hace dos años que ocurrió el evento, fue muy duro para el mayor por lo que para despejar su mente y no sufrir por lo ocurrido usaba el dinero que le brindaba su tío en carreras de caballos o en los casinos, así como antes solía hacerlo en el pequeño tiempo que fue un nini junto a sus hermanos, actuar como en el pasado le hacía sentir que nada había cambiado, aunque ahora se lamentaba de gastar tanto su dinero, la única buena inversión fue su vehículo.

— Mmm... no cabe duda... — pensó para sí con determinación — Es más probable que encuentre información en el distrito noreste... -— declaró recargandose en la silla — Ahhh ¡Bien! — espresó con más animo — Escaparé sin pagar el alquiler de este mes y me iré, después de todo ya me pagaron — espresó sin ningún escrúpulo pasando un dedo bajo su naris de manera despreocupada y pensó sin más — Ya encontraré otro trabajo basura si se me acaba el dinero.

El siguiente día llegó, otra vez en la mañana escuchó el fuerte sonido de las chimeneas de las fabricas cercanas, era lo malo del lugar, tener que escuchar aquel pitido cada mañana era molesto pero era soportable considerando lo bajo que era alquiler, aunque ahora que iniciaría su viaje no tendría que preocuparse más por estos detalles.

Mientras salia de su habitación ya vestido, con su mejor traje, pantalones y chaleco sin mangas de tela marron oscuro, camisa blanca , chaqueta corta de tela fina color carmesi al igual que su pañuelo que rodeaba el cuello de su camisa, guantes de cuero y con sus inseparables googles sobre la cabeza.

La mañana estaba despejada, el sol matutino entraba por las ventanas, un día lleno de energía, Osomatsu planeaba desayunar y arreglar todo para su partida, pero se sentía extraño, algo que lo invadió desde el momento que despertó, que no podía explicar, como si tuviera el presentimiento que algo ocurriría, por lo que contempló unos instantes la puerta de salida. Se paró frente a la puerta contemplandola por unos momentos, no sabía porque lo hacía por lo que para esclarecer aquel sentimiento de opresión posó su mano en la manilla y finalmente la abrió. No habia nadie tras de ella, solo el pasillo vacío, dio un paso hacia afuera y de costado miró a su derecha y bajó la mirada, no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos, de la impresión quedo estático sin articular palabra, solo un gemido proveniente de su garganta.

Un chico de apariencia similar a Osomatsu pero de un semblante más delicado se encontraba sentado en el suelo con sus piernas flexionadas donde apoyaba su rostro, parecía dormir, vestía una chaqueta larga de una tela más fina que la de Osomatsu de color rosa, al igual que su sombrero de copa , pantalones de tela marrón claro cuadrille, un chaleco también del mismo color y una corbata en el cuello de su camisa blanca.

— To-Todomatsu — pudo finalmente pronunciar palabras un sorprendido Osomatsu.

El chico de rosa de a poco comenzó a despertar, mientras pasaba una mano por su ojo volteó a ver a quien se encontraba de pie a su lado y al reconocerlo tambien abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan!

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos contemplandose como si quisieran confirmar la existencia del otro, y entonces los ojos del menor se humedecieron.

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan!— gritó llorando levantándose y lanzándose a los brazos del mayor.

—Todomatsu... — respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

* * *

 **N/A: Acepto cualquier sugerencia o comentario, saludos.**


	2. Chapter II

**Capítulo II**

— Ya ya Todomatsu deja de llorar , no entiendo nada de lo que balvuceas jeje — comentó Osomatsu sentado en la silla junto a él en la mesa, el menor había dejado su sombrero y chaqueta colgados en el perchero; en esos momentos Todomatsu se encontraba sentado intentando tomar el té que su hermano mayor le ofreció pero no podia debido a las lagrimas. — ¿Todomatsu?

— Si, si Osomatsu-niisan ya estoy bien — dijo limpiándose los ojos y la nariz con su manga.

— Bien... pero dime ¿como me encontraste? ¿y por qué no golpeaste la puerta? y... — esto ultimo le costaba pronunciar — ¿Los demás? — inquirió.

Todomatsu cambio su semblante a uno de más seriedad, tomó su taza de té y dio un sorbo, al bajar la taza suspiró y continuó.

— Osomatsu-niisan... cuando supe tu paradero enseguida vine aquí a buscarte, pero llegue de madrugada... afortunadamente unas personas del edificio salieron temprano y creo que me confundieron contigo ya que no les importo que yo entrara... estaba algo nervioso y cansado asi que pensé en descansar un poco.

— ¡idiota! solo tenías que golpear.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que era temprano! ¡no soy un idiota desconciderado como tú!

— ¿Ah? — gruñó — bueno, no importa, pero ¿como me encontraste?

— Recibí una carta de Dekapan donde mencionaba tu paradero y tu falso nombre — luego sonrió — Osomatsu-niisan tambien solo cambiaste tu apellido, yo hice lo mismo.

— ¡Oh! ya veo.

— Aqui está la carta.

El menor se la entrego y Osomatsu la leyó detenidamente, pero no había nada más relevante. Al levantar otra vez la vista continuó.

— Todomatsu ¿sabes algo de los demás?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el menor se entristeciera y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Ya veo — respondió simplemente.

— Osomatsu-nisan me alegra saber que estas bien, crei que ese Mecha tank... — bajo la mirada con pesar.

— ¿mm? ah si, esa vez me cortó el brazo — comentó despreocupadamente como es lo usual en él.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó asombrado y aterrado.

— Si, pero ¡mira! tengo un brazo robotico muy cool jeje — espresó sonriente mientras se remangaba el brazo haciendo ver parte de su protesis.

El menor solo hizo un sonido con la garganta, luego llevó su mano a la boca intentando no llorar.

— Oye oye no tienes que ponerte asi — y volvió a remangarse la manga.

— Pero... tu brazo — continuó con la voz temblorosa.

— Escucha Todomatsu — volvió a ponerse serio — Hoy pensaba viajar hasta el distrito noreste.

— ¿Eh? — espresó sorprendido haciendo que bajara su mano — ¿Por qué ese distrito? es cierto que es uno de los más ricos pero...

— Hay rumores que los científicos que trabajan para el gobierno estan alli ¿no? alguno debe tener información sobre...

— Es cierto niisan, pero allá la seguridad tambien es increíble , ademas ¿no se dice que la mafia tiene gran poder allí y que tiene enormes influencias? Es peligroso.

— Es lo unico que tengo Todomatsu — lo miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que el menor se recargase atrás — ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Todomatsu quedo en silencio, no podia debatir lo dicho por su hermano,estaba en lo cierto, incluso él había pensado lo mismo en el pasado pero debido al riesgo no se le cruzo por la mente el ir solo hacia aquel a aquel lugar, aunque... ahora que estaba con Osomatsu y su mirada decidida le hacían sentir seguridad.

— Debemos — siguió el menor más tranquilo — Idear un buen plan entonces, no podemos viajar solo por impulso.

— ¡Todomatsu! — gritó de emoción y alegria — ¡asi se habla! — se le abalanzó y le acarició la cabeza fuertemente ignorando los reclamos del menor.

Pasaron el día juntos hablando de todo lo que hicieron mientras estuvieron separados, también del pasado o que es lo que podrían estar haciendo sus hermanos, no era necesario decirlo cada uno quería recobrar el tiempo perdido.

Durante la tarde fueron al hotel donde Todomatsu se hospedaba, Osomatsu llegó primero cargando su equipaje (ya que Todomatsu no cabía en el monoaeromovil), y una vez reunidos y dentro de la lujosa habitación Osomatsu exclamó:

— ¡Cielos Totty¡ ¡en verdad te lo compraste! — preguntó incrédulo entrecerrando los ojos al ver aquello.  
— Jeje pues si, siempre lo quice lo recuerdas.  
— Sí... — comentó viendo el aereopropulsor con elice personal — ¡Pero cuestan una fortuna! - exclamó.  
— exacto — aclamó orgulloso.  
— ehh — espreso entrecerrado los ojos al ver el actuar de su hermano, tenía aún más curiosidad de cuanto era lo que ganaba como camarero en uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas en las que dijo haber estado trabajando.

— Bien, me siento algo aliviado... , ahora si creo que tienes suficiente dinero para poder desplazarnos bien en el distrito noreste.

Se sentaron en la mesa bajo un gran candelabro colgado en el techo del living donde las paredes estaban bellamente tapizadas, desde allí por los enormes ventanales se veía una hermosa vista de la ciudad donde se podía contemplar su usual tono dorado y metálico, los edificios altos, pequeñas chimeneas a lo lejos, y uno que otra persona volando con algun aerovehículo personal (por supuesto debido al peso y al costo los aerovehículos eran de uso para una persona o máximo dos, luego estaban las enormes aeronaves de transporte de largas distancias, el resto eran vehículos terrestres de tres o cuatro ruedas también propulsados por vapor, donde las familias eran capaces de transportar a todos sus integrantes, lo mismo ocurría con los transportes públicos al interior de las ciudades)

— Bien, creo que...

— ¡Oye! antes ordenemos algo de comer, tengo hambre — espresó el mayor poniendo sus dos manos de trás de su cabeza.

— ¿Ah? — espresó enfadado — ¡no estas en condiciones de exigir! ya gaste bastante dinero en ti pagando tu arriendo Osomatsu-niisan.

— pf que malo eres con tu oniichan — dijo sin más, el menor lo ignoro y continuó.

— Al tener los documentos al día no nos sera ningún problema abordar una aeronave que nos lleve al distrito, el problema será nuestra historia, inventemos una profesiones y un motivo para poder acercarnos a las personas, es importante dar la imagen adecuada para acercarnos a las personas adecuadas... Primero busquemos un buen hotel, segundo frecuentemos los lugares de buen prestigio... ¿Oye? ¿Osomatsu-niisan? ¿me estas escuchando? — preguntó enfadado al ver como su hermano parecía distraído.

— Oye Totty — siguió aún pensativo — Al llegar allá... ¿Por qué no intentamos sacar alguna información de la mafia?

* * *

 **N/A: Espero les haya gustado, pronto el cap III.**


	3. Chapter III

**Capítulo III**

— Woo — exclamó el mayor por enésima vez desde que se bajaron de la gigantesca aeronave, una maquina de metal con un diseño parecido a un submarino pero con tubos de escape en la parte inferior, elices a los lados y dos en la parte superior al inicio y otra al final.

— Por favor Osomatsu-niisan ya no estamos es en aedronomo terminal, estamos dentro del distrito, intenta comportarte para que no sea tan obio que somos unos turistas —dijo el menor aunque tambien estaba muy emocionado pero queria manter las apariencias.

—¡Totty mira mira! — gritó de emoción apuntando a las alturas — ¡va a pasar el monorriel!

— ¡Oh cierto! — exclamó el menor con una sonrisa sin poder aguantar.

En aquel lugar los edificios eran mucho más altos que en los otros distritos, por lo que había menos luminosidad, las calles estaban cubiertas de sombras por lo que todo era de un tono metálico debido a que las construcciones parecían tapar el sol (a diferencia del distrito sureste donde vivia Osomatsu en el que además del color metalico habia un tono dorado en el ambiente) , tambien había una mayor cantidad de aeromoviles y había un monoriel que circundaba en las alturas a gran velocidad sobre los rieles que rodeaban los edificios.

Luego se contemplar todo se dirigieron con sus respectivos vehículos hasta el hotel donde se hospedarian.

Al llegar la noche los hermanos salieron a un bar que Osomatsu eligió solo por el nombre "El Kraken", Todomatsu protestó pero Osomatsu ganó diciendo porque era el mayor, de esa forma se dirigieron al local que quedaba un poco lejos por lo que usaron sus aeromovil respectivo.

Al ver las calles notaron que el vestuario era mucho más distinguido , además que se veian más policías vigilantes sobre su caballos, una tradición que el pais aún conserbaba.

Finalmente llegaron a al establecimiento, un amplio lugar iluminado con piso cuadriculado, música en el ambiente, donde en las paredes habían altavoces de metal en forma de conos, algunas tuberías de cobre delgadas que se inteconectaban y algunos cuadros decorativos, el que más llamaba la atención era una pintura de un calamar gigante atacando con sus tentáculos un submarino.

El bar estaba concurrido, hombres de trajes sentados en las sillas conversando y presumiendo sus artilugios, unos presumían algún monoculo de alta tecnología con aleamientos de oro, otros unos auriculares en el que podian configurar la amplitud del volumen que deseaban escuchar, etc. Algunos hombres tenían un tablero de Go en la mesa en la que jugaban, y habían un par de camareras muy maquilladas usando un corset elegante en sus cinturas, faldas largas que se abrían a un lado para mostrar sus piernas y botas largas.

Al costado izquierdo del bar se encontraba la barra donde estaba el barterner, de tras de él un estante de madera lleno de botellas de licor y a su lado una maquina en forma de barril cuyos engranajes se movian.

—Osomatsu-niisan quedate aqui.

— ¿Ah? — Espresó confundido.

— Yo hablaré con el barterner y las personas sentadas en la barra, tu espera aquí.

— ¿y por qué no puedo ir yo también?— preguntó molesto.

— Osomatsu-niisan yo si sé tratar a la gente, tu lo arruinaras todo, me avergonzarás — el menor lo afirmó tan tranquilamente que el mayor pudo sentir el frío de sus palabras. Y sin decir más Todomatsu se adelantó.

— Pff yo tambien puedo socializar... — se quejó el mayor sacando su cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumar en un rincón apoyado a en la pared.

Observó a las personas, parecían gente normal, probablemente no tendrían algún vínculo con alguna mafia pensó, si Todomatsu no averiguaba nada tendrían que ir a otro lugar.

— Hey jovencito — dijo acercándose una de las camareras de edad madura con labios de un fuerte color carmesi — ¿qué hace un joven tan guapo como tú por aqui tan solito? — preguntó coquetamente.

— ¿eh? Pues... solo... pasaba el rato, madame — dijo torpemente tirando la colilla del cigarro al suelo para apagarlo con el pie.

— Sabes... —y caminó hasta su lado para susurrarle en el oido provocativamente — Tu onee-chan te puede hacer pasar un buen rato ... — y con una mano le agarró una nalga apretándola con fuerza, haciendo que el menor se ruborizara y tensara en su lugar, luego se separo un poco de él y continuo— Dime, cariño no eres de por aqui ¿verdad? ¿de que distrito eres?

—¿Eh? del sureste madame, mi hermano y yo somos fotógrafos profesionales, venimos a la famosa exposición de fotografia e ilustraciones que se realizará aqui.

—Woo eso es increible — exclamó muy emocionada — La exposición fotográfica es muy famosa, cada año llegan gente de toda la nación y del extrangero a verla.

—Si... — dijo ya mas aliviado de que se creyera su historia.

— ¡Hey Osoko! ¡ven aqui! queremos más bebidas — gritó un hombre en una mesa-

—¡Ya voy cariño!— le gritó y se giro al menor — Más rato podemos seguir esta conversación en otro lugar — le propuso guiñándole un ojo — Pero dime cual es tu nombre jovencito.

— Osomatsu Sakurai.

— Entonces nos vemos al rato Osomatsu Sakurai — y y volvió a atender a la clientela.

—Vaya... — quedó un poco desconcertado, nunca se le habian insinuado de una forma tan directa, entonces pensó que tal vez podria considerar la oferta aunque la mujer debia tener casi cincuenta años... Bueno, no podia ser tan exigente si queria dejar de ser un virgen, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza deseshando la idea, suspiró y salió afuera para continuar fumando.

Una vez estando en la calle,Osomatsu sacó otro cigarrillo, le dio una bocanada y se le cruzó por la mente la idea que existia la posibilidad que algunos de sus hermanos ya no sea virgen, esto hizo que mordiera con fuera el cigarro rechinando los dientes "los mataré si es asi" penso ante tal idea.

De esa forma pasaron varios minutos hasta que Todomatsu finalmente salió con su aeropropulsor que había dejado al interior.

—Osomat-

— ¡Totty! — le interrumpió

angustiado.

— ¿Que pasa? — preguntó asustado.

— Sigues siendo virgen ¿verdad?

— ¿eh? — Todomatsu se paralizó palideciendo.

— Ahh menos mal — espresó realmente aliviado — Ya me estaba asustando... y bien, ¿qué suscedió? ¿encontraste alguna información?

— Te odio — espresó con un aura venenosa.

— Ahh no te enojes tanto Todomatsu, solo era una pregunta — luego se le acerco palmeandole la espalda alegremente — perdona a tu oniichan de acuerdo, nos separamos por un par de años, tenía que preguntar - Todomatsu suspiró.

— De acuerdo... — dijo más relajado aunque aún se veía molesto.

— ¡Genial! ahora dime, ¿que paso?

— Pues... no mucho, las personas solo me hablaron de los rumores que se habla en las calles acerca de la mafia, y algunas noticias del periódico, eso es todo.

— ¿y qué rumores?

— Pues que conmercializan un conbustible nuevo que nadie conoce.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! podemos seguir investigando diciendo que queremos comprar, así tal vez lleguemos a alguien.

— Eso creo... pero si encontramos algo de la mafia, no nos daran información gratis acerca de algun cientifico de... - miro a ambos lados — Ya sabes que.

—Ya te había dicho que no te preocupes por eso Todomatsu.

—mmm... — Todomatsu otra vez notaba esa exprecion en la cara de su hermano, sabia que le estaba ocultando algo, ya que cuando hablaban acerca de como pagar a la mafia por alguna información Osomatsu enseguida cambiaba de tema, esto le preocupaba temía que su hermano hiciera algo peligroso.

—Todomatsu — dijo rápidamente sacando de sus pensamientos al menor — Nos están espiando — declaró viendo hacia un callejón , esto hizo que Todomatsu se asustara — Rapido, tenemos que irnos de aqui — le susurró — Y rápidamente fueron donde estaba el aeromovil de Osomatsu. este se subió y partieron.

Ambos volaron lo más rápido que podian, Todomatsu seguia a Osomatsu que volaba por lugares no permitidos por lo que no había mucha iluminación, pero eso no le importaba, ya que al mirar atrás notó a dos hombres en aeronaves personales como la suya solo que eran de dos ruedas, los conductores eran hombres sospechosos con capuchas negras y mascarillas antigas.

— Osomatsu niisan — gritó el menor con lagrimas en los ojos que querian salir por el miedo.

— Solo sigueme Todomatsu.

Osomatsu no se lo explicaba ¿Que habían hecho mal? ¿Acaso esos sujetos trabajaban para los militares?

De pronto, uno de los encapuchados sacó algo que parecía una pistola con un gancho triple en la punta y disparó hacia Todomatsu agarrándole el pie. Al verlo Osomatsu reaccionó y agarró la mano de Todomatsu para que no fuera atraido hacia los hombres debido a la cuerda del gancho y que lo impulsaba hacia atrás.

— Osomatsu — gritó llorando.

Y entonces el segundo hombre avanzaba rapidamente hacia ellos sacando tambien una pistola de gancho, aunque esta vez la punta tenia destellos, seguramente era una pistola electrificadora, por lo que Osomatsu no tuvo más remedio que recurrir al ultimo recurso si no quería que lastimara a su hermano menor.

— ¡Nos rendimos!


	4. Chapter IV

**Capítulo 4**

— Buenas tardes - saludó un hombre de gafas y barba - Osomatsu Sakurai y Todomatsu Irino , ¿no?

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó Osomatsu seriamente frente al hombre separados por el escritorio, el sujeto vestía de traje, parecía relajado y detrás de él un ventanal donde se podia apreciar el cielo nocturno y las nubes del cielo que se movian por el movimiento de la nave.  
Junto a Osomatsu se encontraba Todomatsu que no podía evitar tiritar de miedo.

.

Los hermanos no sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado inconcientes, una vez que los atraparon inmediatamente los hombres de las mascaras de gas sacaron unos sprays y rocearon sus rostros haciendo que se desmayaran al instante. Una vez que despertaron estaban en el suelo atado de brazos a sus espaldas y con los ojos vendados, solo podian suponer que se encontraban en una aeronave por el ruido que escuchaban. Luego, unos hombres los llevaron por unos pasillos hasta su "jefe" ,una vez alli los sentaron en las sillas y les retiraron la venda de los ojos.

.

— Buenas noches, me presento, pueden llamarme solo Tadashi - saludó el hombre de Barba frente a ellos, vestía camisa blanca, en su pecho encima de su chaleco marrón sin mangas una placa dorada que proteje de las balas, y en su cabeza un gorro de explorador con unos binoculares encima - Iré al grano, nos gustaría saber que los trae a ustedes dos por mis territorios, Señores Matsuno - Al escuchar lo ultimo tanto Oso como Totty quedaron paralizados - Así es - continúo ojeando unas hojas - Nos costó un poco pero pudimos encontrar sus verdaderas identidades, pudimos saber enseguida que no eran fotógrafos profesionales - sonrió confiadamente.

— ¿Como...?  
— Tenemos nuestros informantes, así es como se presentaron ¿No es así? - los hermanos quedaron en silencio.  
— Bien - exaló finalmente Osomatsu rendido y entrecerrando los ojos de frustración- ¿Quien rayos son ustedes?

Esta vez el rostro del hombre se torno serio.  
— El dueño de este distrito - respondió secamente - Y más vale que respondan cuales son sus intenciones aquí.  
A Todomatsu se le tornaron los ojos llorosos por el miedo, Osomatsu chasqueo los dientes y respondió.  
— Buscamos a nuestros hermanos.  
— ¡Osomatsu-niisan!  
— ¿Sus hermanos? - cuestionó el jefe.  
— Sí - afirmó - Creemos que alguna gente de este distrito pueda saber algo.  
— ¿Qué gente?  
Osomatsu lo pensó un momento.  
— Los militares - respondió seriamente.  
Todomatsu quedo con la boca abierta.  
— Ya veo - continúo seriamente - Y por que piensas que los militares tengan información sobre tus hermanos.  
— porque - Osomatsu se detuvo, se puso más nervioso, observó a su alrededor, en verdad era imposible escapar, volvió su mirada al jefe y tomo su decisión - Estuvimos en la cuarentena.  
Todos los de se sorprendieron, incluso el jefe.  
— Vaya... - comentó finalmente - Si lo que dices es cierto, estás en grandes problemas jovencito, dime ¿Acaso perdiste tu brazo durante el escape?  
— Si - respondió seriamente.  
— Bien, será que mejor que me digan sus verdaderos nombres y así confirmar su información en la Aethernet.  
— ¿que? - exclamó Todomatsu realmente sorprendido - ¿tiene acceso a la Aethernet?  
— Pero solo la familia imperial y gente importante del gobierno tienen acceso - siguió Osomatsu igual de sorprendido.  
— Les dije que soy dueño del distrito, esta corporación trabaja con ambos bandos por lo que "ellos" están seguros aquí bajo mi protección, y porsupuesto nos mantenemos al margen, pero si ,tenemos nuestros contactos e influencias por supuestos.  
— ¿ambos bandos? - el preguntó el de rojo curioso, y ya suponiendo que hablaba con Tadashi Sato el famoso presidente de la corporacion.  
— Así es, no afecta el hecho que lo sepan. me refiero al gobierno y a la mafia, nosotros somos la megacorporacion Plant-E Corp.

La conversación continúo donde los hermanos dieron sus verdaderos nombres para que confirmarán su historia, luego fueron llevados a una habitación donde esperarían la conclusión a la que llegaron sus captores. Se quedaron allí por varias horas, se podía ver la luz del sol por la ventana. Todomatsu ya más calmado comentó recostando se en uno de los sofá.  
— En verdad nos metimos en problemas Osomatsu-niisan, ese tipo dijo que era aliado del gobierno... Y si...  
— Todomatsu - le interrumpió al ver que Todo volvía a alterarse - te dije que no pensarás en eso, además lo escuchaste no? Dijo que se mantenía al margen.  
— Pero...  
— Ah mi culpa, yo elegí un bar donde habían espías y le dije mi nombre a esa mujer en el bar... - se quejó.  
— Yo también dije mi nombre en el mesón Osomatsu-niisan... Ya deja de culparte.

Otro par de horas pasó, y los hermanos seguían atrapados por la corporación dueña de prácticamente todas las máquinas del país.

Durante la noche se habian dado cuenta que la aeronabe parecia regreasar, y a ahora estaba aterrizando, por lo que vieron por las ventanas que se encontraban en el distrito noreste. Los guardias los bajaron y esta vez sin vendas en los ojos los llevaron a un fabrica de la corporacion que poseia una gran chimenea, entraron por la entrada principal donde se veian trabajadores comunes reparando y soldando, asi como en el antiguo trabajo de Osomatsu aunque por los uniformes de los empleados y maquinaria todo era mas sofisticado, luego entraron al ascensor y bajaron unos niveles , al salir, la iluminacion era menor que arriba pero todo estaba alumbrado por luces artificiales, alli pudieron ver personas con trajes de cientificos viendo planos, otros con mascarillas de gases que se dirigian a otro sector, etc. avansaron hasta una puerta blindada, Al entrar inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron detras de si, vieron lo que era un gran espacio donde los hermanos quedaron sorprendidos por la unica maquina de allí, parecia un pequeño cubiculo con unas compuertas, todo conectado por tubos y cables que llegaban a las paredes, a los lados habian dos tubos de un liquido verde que brillaba, encima de la puerta una ampolleta apagada, y detrás tubos que llegaban al techo.

— Buenos días, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto y traerlos aqui de improvisto - hablo el jefe que estaba con otras tres personas con bata de laboratorio a un costado donde se encontraban unas palancas. Caminó hacia ellos y continúo - Espero que el desayuno alla sido de su agrado.

— Estuvo bien gracias - dijo Oso.  
— Escuchen, ustedes saben que son bien buscados especialmente por los científicos del gobierno ¿no es así? - Los hermanos guardaron silencio - Pues como presidente de Plant-Er no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto por eso he ayudado a otros jóvenes que escaparon de la cuarentena.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? - exclamó Osomatsu casi gritando.  
— Así es, pero obviamente no lo he hecho gratis, a los otros jovenes les propuse un trato y ellos aceptaron, estoy dispuesto a...  
— ¡Díganos cual es por favor! !¿cual trato?! - gritó Osomatsu interrumpiendo ya desesperado.  
— ¡Osomatsu niisan! - intentaba tranquilizarlo .  
Los labios del hombre de barba se curbaron confiadamente .  
Los miró a ambos por turno y siguió.

— Muy simple, deben trabajar para nosotros después de pasar cierto examen. Es todo, nosotros buscamos más gente joven que nos ayude , pero lamentablemente la paga no sera mucho.

—¿qué? ¿solo eso? - preguntó el mayor incrédulo.  
— Asi es pero pero si sale positivo el examen... bueno... no querran saberlo, aunque tampoco creo que quieran saber que hara los militares cuando los vendamos si es que se niegan.

Los hermanos quedaron confundidos.

— ¿A que examen se refiere?

— Solo es un pequeño examen, deben entrar en esa maquina - y volteó a la extraña maquina con compuertas - Y listo.  
—¿Qué hace esa maquina?  
— Eso... - cambio una expresion seria que no habia mostrado antes - Es confidencial, así que... - Volvio hablar normalmente - ¿Aceptan o no el generoso trato que les ofrezco?  
— Aceptamos - dijo Osomatsu enseguida sin pensarlo.  
—Vaya eso fue rapido, ¿Estas de acuerdo? - preguntó a Todomatsu.  
—Emm yo... - miro a osomatsu que le asintió para que aceptara - ¡Si!  
— Bien, Osomatsu tu eres el primero, desviete y retirate tu protesis.  
— Bien - respondio aunque deseaba reclamar ya que es doloroso retirarse la protesis pero esta situacion era seria, debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

y Asi lo hizo, Osomatsu se desvistió y retiró su brazo robotico, una vez que la máquina estuvo lista entró por esas compuertas que se abrieron e inmediatamente cerraron. Todomatsu veia lo que ocurria con miedo, en especial cuando los hombres de bata movieron las palancas, la maquina comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño, el agua de los tubos brilló con más intensidad y haciendo burbujas, el vapor del tubo que salia al techo se filtraba y de pronto una luz brillante se filtraba por las compuertas.

— ¡Ahhh! - gritó Osomatsu de dolor.  
—¡Osomatsu-niisan!- los guardias detuvieron a Todomatsu que se disponia a ir donde Osomatsu.

Y así como empezo la maquina se detuvo y la ampolleta de la maquina se encendio con una luz roja.

— maldición - se escucho al jefe musitar.

Las puertas se abrieron y Osomatsu callo de rodillas agitado, los guardias soltaron al menor.

—¿Osomatsu-niisan estas bien? - se arrodillo frente a el.  
— Si, respondio agitado - senti como un choque de energia en todo mi cuerpo...

—Bien, salio negativo - dijo el de barba - el siguiente.

Todomatsu hizo lo mismo, se desvistió y con lagrimas en los ojos entró en la maquina, y una vez más ocurrio lo mismo, la maquina se encendio y una luz del interior se filtraba mientras Todomatsu gritaba de Dolor, Osomatsu veia todo impotente, y un miedo inexplicable lo invadía al pensar que el resltado pueda ser positivo. pero cuando termino la ampolleta mostró una la luz roja y al escuchar que el resultado fue negativo dio exhaló de alivio.

El jefe espero que los hermanos se vistieran y mientras aún estaban agotados se acerco a ellos de nuevo.

— Bien, sean bienvenidos solo aclaro que es obvio que ocurrirá si intentan algo ¿no?  
-no se preocupe. Pero diganos, dijieron que conocen a otros jovenes de la cuarentena - dijo Oso aun agotado.  
— ¿quieres saber si tenemos a algunos de tus hermanos? - Osomatsu asintió.

El jefe desvío la mirada algo pensativo y luego volvió a dirigirse a Oos.  
—Uno , de hecho planeaba presentarselo después del examen, según los resultados claro.  
— ¿En verdad? - gritaron al unisono.  
—Déjenlo pasar - ordenó a los guardias y la puerta blindada se abrió dejando ver a un chico con un google monocúlo vestido con uniforme de los mecánicos de arriba. El chico despeinado se quedo en el umbral inmóvil a ver a sus hermanos sin saber como reaccionar.

—¡Ichimatsu!

* * *

 **N/A: Lamento la demora, muchas gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter V

**Capítulo. V**

— Ahh Ichimatsu aún no lo puedo creer - exclamó el mayor con una sonrisa y acariandole la cabeza a este.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban sentados en una pequeña habitación para hablar en privado.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿has estado bien en este lugar? - preguntó el de rosa enjuagándose los ojos.

Ichimatsu asintió, se sacó su monocúlo que era sujetado por una correa en su cabeza, sus ojos tambien reflejaban felicidad, en realidad parecía que no podía creer lo que ocurría.

Ichimatsu vestía pantalones en tono morado, una chaqueta sin mangas y camisa blanca, y en su brazo tenía dos correas que sujetaban un pequeño motor portátil de color dorado que desprendía un cable hasta llegar su cinturón de cuero donde cargaba algunas herramientas.

El de morado comenzó a contar como escapó después de que se separaron, y como cuando tenía hambre intento robar a un sujeto de la corporación quien lo atrapó enseguida, y al descubrir quién era le hicieron el mismo examen, y como al salir negativo le ofrecieron trabajo.

También contó cómo se esforzó para aprender y como de apoco consiguió llegar a su puesto como uno de los mecánicos de primer nivel clase b, pensaba que de esa manera tendría más probabilidades de conseguir información acerca de sus hermanos.

— Ya veo Ichimatsu, en verdad te esforzaste mucho - comentó Osomatsu cruzando los brazos y notablemente orgulloso.

— Pero... - continúo - no había encontrado nada acerca de ustedes - expreso frustrado cerrando los puños - Solo algo pero...

— ¿Que? - exclamaron.

— ¿Qué cosa? - siguió el de rojo.

— Al parecer uno de nosotros... - lo pensó un momento y continúo - Trabaja para los militares.

Osomatsu y Todomatsu no creían lo que escuchaban.

— ¿Qué?

— Un sujeto de la mafia que hablaba con el jefe al parecer reconoció a uno de nosotros y lo confundió conmigo, estuvo apunto de atacarme pero el jefe me defendió.

— ¿Pero quien fue? - se levantó Osomatsu de pronto elevando la voz.

— ¡No lo sé! - respondió también levantando la voz.

— ¡ustedes dos no griten!

Osomatsu se calmó y volvió a sentarse, en verdad es imposible que uno de los seis los haya traicionado como para trabajar con los militares, ninguno de los tres lo podían creer.

Continuaron hablando, Oso y Todo también contaron sus historias, finalmente salieron donde les explicaron como Oso y Todo servirían a la corporación desde abajo, también les ofreció un pequeño departamento aunque Ichi menciono que se quedarían con el. Todomatsu era el más molesto, ya que el tenía suficiente dinero además estaba acostumbrado de estar rodeado de personas de la alta sociedad y ahora sería un peón de una corporación, no se resignaba a ser prácticamente un exclavo. Osomatsu lo animaba diciéndole que seria temporal hasta que los seis estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Con todo esto Osomatsu aun no confiaba en el "jefe Tadashi" , tambien se extrañaba de la reacciones de Ichimatsu al hablar o interactuar con el, no habia duda que su hermano si confiaba en ese sujeto, aunque no podia culparlo despues de todo lo ayudo. Pero eso solo fue porque el examen salio negativo, seguia preguntándose de que se trataba todo eso.

Pasaron los dias, Osomatsu y Todomatsu se instalaron donde Ichimatsu, que si bien era espacioso el lugar (no tanto como Todomatsu esta acostumbrado) era mas grande que el antiguo departamente de Osomatsu, eso si, no había orden, todo desordenado y gatos rondando por y el lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó sin expresión Ichi al momento de entrar por primera vez al departamento, sus dos hermano se habían parado en el umbral viendo el interior algo sorprendidos, ¿acaso no les gustaba el lugar?

— mmm nada... - respondieron los dos hermanos al asombrarse del desorden.

Unos días pasaron, Ichimatsu continúo yendo a la fabrica, mientras que a Osomatsu lo contrataron como un asistente de mecánico (debido a su antiguo trabajo), a Todomatsu lo contrataron como un asistente personal de uno de los ejecutivos debido a su experiencia como camarero y buen trato que enseguido se notó.

— Ese chico sabe como jugar sus cartas... - pensó Oso mientras que con una pala rellenaba de carbón una de las calderas, recordando las actuaciones de su hermanito frente a los ejecutivos que se encontraron, y sin duda lo que le hizo ganar puntos.

Tambien esos dias, no podían tener contacto con nadie, por lo que se les prohibió recorrer la ciudad o bares, esto les pareció comprensible, quien sabe con quien más podrían toparse, un mafioso o algún militar... por lo que seguian obedeciendo las instrucciones que le daban, pero a la vez les frustraba no continuar su búsqueda, además que el dia del evento fotográfico donde seguramente iría gente de la elite se acercaba, pero ahora sus planes han cambiado, Osomatsu se decía que debía pensar bien y no arriesgar a sus hermanos.

— Miau - dijo el gato en las piernas de Ichimatsu quien se encontraba sentado en el sofa de su departamento, a su lado se encontraba la ventana que mostraba la luz del anochecer, aunque se encontraban en un nivel bajo del edificio por lo que no se veía el cielo.

— Pff - expreso Oso quien estaba comiendo un sandwich en otro sofa.

—¿ sigues quejandote osomatsu-nisan?, Todomatsu llegará mañana del viaje de negocios.

— ¿Por qué el puede acompañar a los jefes en sus viajes? - seguia quejándose- ¡Nos estan quitando tiempo de calidad de hermanos! además a ti tampoco te veo en el día.

—Es porque yo trabajo en otro sector, además Totty llegara mañana en la mañana al distrito ¿no?

— Deberiamos trabajar juntos. - dio otro bocado.

— No tienes la experiencia ni entrenamien-

— ¡ya lo sé! Ya lo sé... - interrumpió comiendo lo último que quedaba de su sandwich. Luego dio un suspiro y also su mano robotica para contemplarla mejor de forma nostálgica, esto llamó la atención de Ichimatsu.

— Oye Ichimatsu, ¿en verdad podemos confiar en ese tipo?

— ¿En el señor Tadashi?, creo que si - dijo tranquilamente.

— mmm...

Osomatsu solo lo miro de reojo y bajo su brazo.

—Tengo ganas de probar el monoaereodeslisador de Totty-

— Te matará si lo haces.

— jeje probablemente.

— Tampoco te vayas a meter con mi veiculo.

— ¿Ah? - expreso ofendido - mi aereodeslisador es mejor que el tuyo! Bueno, y tecnicamente es de la fabrica ¿no?

— Es igual - respondió volviendo a acariciar el gato en sus piernas.

La mañana llegó, Osomatsu despertó temprano a Ichimatsu para llegar lo antes posible a la fabrica y así tal vez poder encontrarse con Todomatsu.

Ambos usaron sus aerodeslizadores ( el de ichimatsu era uno de clase trabajadora, una silla sobre el motor y bajo de el propulsores, esta clase de vehículo no está hecho para gran velocidad por lo que Oso siempre se adelantaba).

Al llegar Oso fue a su lugar, tiempo después a llegó Ichi quién también se dirigió a a su lugar respectivo y de trabajo en uno de los niveles de abajo, enseguidaia abajo.

Oso se quedo en su lugar de trabajo cerca de la entrada, saludó a sus compañeros.

Un par de horas despues, la entrada principal se abrió entrando algunos ejecutivos y sus asistentes, alli Osomatsu pudo ver a Totty por lo que sonrió alegremente pero notó algo extraño, el de rosa hablaba cómodamente con un chico de traje fino, chaqueta larga azul marino, pantalón del mismo color, un pañuelo en su cuello amarillo, sombrero de copa con adornos metálicos dorados, y en su mano cargaba una larga boquilla de cigarro con incrustaciones, quien fumaba de vez en cuando.

Esto le pareció extraño, y finalmente su hermano y los demas hombres salieron de su vista.

Osomatsu tenía curiosidad, por lo que a la hora del almuerzo se escabullo en los ascensores, y subió de nivel (donde se encontraban las salas de reuniones de los jefes) al llegar al nivel vio un gran pasillo, llegó al final donde había una secretaria frente a una gran máquina de escribir llena de engranajes de cobre, a sus espaldas tubos que salían de las pareces que funcionaba como comunicadores. Este le pregunto por su hermano pero la señorita le dijo que se encontraba ocupado. Osomatsu desepcionado se retiró, al parecer no tenía más opción que esperar hasta el final de la jornada para enterarse de lo que ocurría. Pero antes de llegar a los ascensores fue detenido por la voz de un joven, por lo que inmediatamente se dio media vuelta.

— Buenas tardes señor - saludó el joven de cabello castaño de manera educada.

—Buenas tardes - saludó Osomatsu intentando no parecer nervioso.

— Ya veo , debes ser uno de los hermanos de Irino-kun no es así?

— Asi es señor, soy el hermano mayor, ¿usted conoce a Todomatsu?

—Si, nos conocimos hace un par de años en un hotel lujoso donde Irino, digo, Matsuno-kun trabajaba.

Osomatsu se sorprendió, abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida miro a su alrededor.

— Por favor no digas ese apellido - le pidió de inmediato.

— Esta bien, disculpa - continúo en tono amable y se acerco extendiéndose la mano - Puedes llamarme Atsushi .

—Osomatsu - le correspondió el saludo.

— Ahora, ¿buscabas a Irino-kun? - Oso asintio - lo siento, ahora esta con unos ejecutivos creo que no podra verlo.

— Ya veo, bien, entonces creo que debo retirarme - osomatsu se disponia a marcharse.

— Espera Osomatsu - este se dio vuelta y notó el cambio de expresión del joven, sus labios se habian curvados, parecía que tenía algo entre manos- Dime, ¿te gustan las estellas?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Eh?- exclamó confundido ante tal pregunta.

— jajaja disculpa, es que hace poco compré un poderoso telescopio que esta en mi mansion, invite a Irino-kun para verlo. Él se emocionó y comentó que le gustaría ver el telescopio junto con sus hermanos.

— ¿Quiere que vaya a su mansión a ver el telescopio?

— Seria estupendo, pero solo ustedes dos, no me parece conveniente invitar a más. asi que... Que dice?

— Espere, tenemos otro hermano - ante este comentario el joven frunció el ceño.

— lo invitaré a el en otra ocasión - respondió secamente.

Osomatsu intuyó que algo tramaba, ¿tendrá alguna razón por la que no quiera invitar a Ichimatsu? esto era muy extraño pero quería saber porque un hombre de la alta sociedad quería encontrarse con él, por lo que pensó su respuesta.

— En realidad me encantan las estrellas, tengo un hermano que solía improvisar acerca de ellas jaja - comentó rascándose la naris.

— jajaj Bien, entonces acordemos la fecha y enviaré una de mis limosinas a buscarlos.

— Antes debí comunicárselo a mis jefes por lo que-

— No creo que haya problema con eso - comentó confiadamente.

Y así fue como acordaron que esa misma noche irían a la mansion, para así ver el cielo estrellado en el poderoso telescopio del sospechoso joven.


	6. Chapter VI

**Capítulo VI**

La lujosa limosina dejaba atrás la ajetreada metropolis para dirigirse a la mansion.

Recorrienron una gran distancia de terreno hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Los hermanos bajaron del vehículo sientiendo el viento de la noche, el cielo resplandecía de estrellas así como y de una luna menguante.

Osomatsu y Todomatsu caminaron siendo escoltados hacia la entrada, pasando el jardin delantero y una gran fuente de agua a mano derecha, parecía que todo el lugar tenía un estilo occidental. Al cruzar las puertas entraron en el recibidor que en cuyo techo colgaba un candelabro fino de metal y vidrio. Llegaron hasta la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta, alli el anfitrión se encontraba bajando los escalones.

.

Horas atrás, cuando se encontraban en el departamento, Osomatsu les preguntó a los menores acerca de ese tal "Atsushi", Ichimatsu le dijo que no sabia mucho, solo que era el sobrino del jefe, además de que no le simpatizaba porque solía mirarle con mala cara. por su parte Todomatsu le defendió diciendo que Atsushi era un buen tipo (con dinero) que habia conocido cuando se encontraba en el distrito sureste, y que si lo miraba mal debía ser por algo... Los hermanos discutieron como solían hacerlo pero pararon de inmediato, cuando Osomatsu habló diciendo que a pesar de todo no confiaba en ese tipo y que parecía sospechoso no haber invitado a Ichimatsu, aún asi el de rosa siguió defendiendo a su amigo. Osomatsu como ya habia aceptado la invitación se resigno a sus dudas, aunque porsupuesto estaría alerta.

.

— Buenas noches caballeros -— saludó complaciente el de azul marino mientras llegaba al último escalón.

— Buenas noches Atsushi-kun — dijo Totty animado acercandocele.

— ¿Irino-kun has podido descansar?, debes seguir cansado por el viaje.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes , por cierto recuerda que puedes llamarme Todomatsu.

— Cierto — sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada a Osomatsu que no se había movido.

— Osomatsu.

— Buenas tardes.

— Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

— Gracias a usted por invitarnos.

— Bien — caminó hacia el pasillo — Déjenme hacerles un recorrido y luego iremos al comedor para la cena.

Y así fue como recorrieron el enorme lugar, Atsushi le mostró las distintos obras de arte que poseía. Lo que los hermanos notaron (algo que Totty ya sabía, ya que su amigo ya se lo había comentado y que a Osomatsu le llamó mucho la atención), fue la gran cantidad de figuras barcos de velas dentro de botellas de cristal de diferentes tamaños, tanto grandes como pequeños, así como cuadros de barcos voladores (cómo los de las leyendas) surcando los cielos entre las nubes, prácticamente todo el arte de aquel lugar era de ese tipo.

Atsushi le comentaba las obras, sus autores, donde las o, etc. Siguieron así por varios minutos y una vez terminado el recorrido, se dirigieron al comedor donde los sirvientes ya habían servido todo.

Atsushi se sentó al extremo de la larga mesa, Todomatsu a su derecha y Osomatsu en el asiento izquierdo.

— Hoo hoo ¡Todo se ve delicioso! — expresó emocionado el de rojo mientras le caía una gota de saliva de la boca.

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan! — le regañó.

— Jeje descuida Todomatsu-kun — dijo el de azul marino amablemente — Adelante Osomatsu, puedes servirte lo que gustes .

— ¡Gracias por la comida! — y comenzó a devorar todo a su paso, mientras que el de rosa lo veía avergonzado, pero Atsushi todo lo tomaba en gracia.

Durante la cena, los tres hablaron de temas cotidianos, trabajo, anecdotas, etc. hasta que Atsushi posó su vista en algo que siempre le llamó la atención.

— Sabes Osomatsu...

— ¿Mmm? — detuvo su tensor en la boca.

— Lo noté cuando nos saludamos esta tarde, tu prótesis párese ser de muy buena calidad ¿No es así?.

Todomatsu enseguida le extrañó la pregunta.

— ¿Ah? ¿esto? — dijo en tono normal mientras se sacaba el guante - Si, mi tío fabrico especialmente para mí.

—Vaya... — dijo sorprendido — En verdad tu tío debe tener mucho talento.

— Pues si, ¿verdad? — se dirigió al de rosa.

—¿eh? Si — asintió.

— Pero díganme ¿cuál es su nombre?

— Se llama Dekapan.

— Ya veo, no creo haberlo escuchado, pero con su talento seguramente muy pronto será reconocido.

Osomatsu solo asintió volviéndose a poner el guante, y así continuaron con la comida.

.

Mientras, en el departamento de Ichimatsu, este aún no dormía, esperaba el regreso de sus hermanos. Al igual que Osomatsu, el de morado no confiaba en ese tipo y aunque no lo aparentaba le preocupaba que Todomatsu lo considerara un amigo.

El joven bajo al gato que cargaba y caminó hacia la ventana, se paró allí, corrió las cortinas y miró el exterior. Recordó aquel día cuando se separaron (algo que siempre evita hacer), también recordó las historias de sus hermanos de cómo sobrevivieron hasta ahora, ¿Otro de sus hermanos habrá sido herido? ¿estarán a salvó? ¿estarán vivos?, Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, por lo que se alejó de la ventana y se dispuso a pulir alguna de sus herramientas.

.

En la mansion, luego de la cena, Atsushi los llevó al jardín interior, allí afuera el viento seguia soplando, se pararon contemplando el jardín lleno de flores, arbustos, una fuente a la izquierda, una piscina con asientos a la derecha y atrás, al final del jardín, un mirador donde arriba se distinguía un gran telescopio.

— Por aquí caballeros — les dijo el anfitrión y caminaron al lugar.

Cruzaban el jardin cuando de pronto se escucho un leve ruido característico, Atsushi sonrió y dirigió su vista al norte.

— Están aqui, los zeppelin de la armada... — declaró con una sonrisa.

A Osomatsu no le gusto la expresión del otro, notó enseguida como parecía contento por ver ese enjamble de zeppelins a lo lejos, esto hacia más sospechoso al sujeto.

Finalmente retomaron su caminar hacia a la construcción de madera, subieron por la escalera a la plataforma. Allí habían dos sofás individuales con cojines, y un gran telescopio color dorado sobre una tricúspide apuntando al cielo, media un metro de alto, con una manivela de metal al lado para mover la mira.

— De cerca se ve más impresionante Atsushi-kun - comentó el de rosa.

— Sii debió costarle una fortuna...— comentó el mayor curioso.

— jeje algo así — sonrió — Saben... este mirador lo habia mandado a construir para observar las estrellas, me recostaba en estos sofá pregrables y pasaba horas contemplandolas y ahora, tengo esto — posó su mano en el telescopio — Es el x9000, existen muy pocos modelos de su tipo y es uno de los más potentes que existe — y se agachó para observar por el ocular, luego movió la manivela para enfocar, y volvió a hacer lo mismo hasta que encontró su objetivo.

— Listo, tiene la mira al planeta Marte, les gustaría verlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Yo primero! — se adelantó Osomatsu emocionado y posó su ojo en el ocular, Todomatsu solo suspiró y sonrió a su amigo.

Osomatsu observó unos intante, pero la emoción se le pasó y sin despegar la vista comentó.

— ¿Ah eso es Marte? — preguntó decepcionado.

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan!

— Jajaja así es, ¿no es lo que esperabas ?

— Pues la verdad no — se separó del ocular un desanimado — Solo es un círculo borroso de color rojo, no se parece en nada a cómo se ve en las revistas

— Osomatsu-niisan, disculpalo por favor Atsushi-kun.

— Jajaja descuida Todomatsu-kun , Tambien observarlo por favor.

— Si.

Osomatsu se hizo a un lado, y Todomatsu observó por el ocular.

— ¿Qué ves Todomatsu-kun?

— Mmm... Lo mismo creo, un círculo rojo un poco borroso — respondió sin dejar de observar.

— ¿Ves como unas ondulaciones?

— Exacto, parece como que unas ondulaciones lo envolvieran — declaró y se separó del telescopio.

— En verdad es muy distinto de como los medios lo muestran ¿verdad?

Los hermanos asintieron.

— No se parece en nada a las imágenes de las revistas o periódico — comentó el de rojo.

— Eso es porque los medios solo muestran dibujos.

— lo sé, pero...

Atsushi caminó hacia el sofá, se dejó caer y observó el cielo.

— Hay un buen motivo para ocultar las verdaderas imágenes de los planetas y las estrellas... Pero...— de pronto cambio su expresión completamente — La mafia...

—¿Mafia? — Preguntó de inmediato Todomatsu confundido.

—Si... —continúo bajando la mirada para observarlos, especialmente a Osomatsu — Ellos se han aprovechado de la información que poseen para hacer de las suyas, de hecho ustedes tienen mucha suerte, si la mafia los hubiera capturados, serían asesinados de inmediato después de salir negativos.

Esto hizo que Todomatsu se tensára en su lugar, pero Osomatsu se puso serio.

— ¿y como lo sabes? ¿Que información posee los de la mafia? — inquirió.

Atsushi curvó los labios, los miro por turno y cruzó las piernas.

—¿Que información? Pues ellos saben... La verdad - declaró y esto hizo que Oso se enfadara.

— ¡deja de estar jugando! Mejor dinos porqué nos trajiste aquí en primer lugar!

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan!

— Los traje aver las estrellas — Osomatsu parecía disponerse a golpearlo pero Todomatsu lo sujeto del brazo. — Es la verdad, quería que vieran el firmamento líquido con sus propios ojos.

Los hermanos se calmaron de inmediato confundidos, y el de azul marino continúo.

— Las ondas que vieron cuando observaron Marte, es por el líquido que hay en el firmamento, no hay vacío cómo les han enseñado, todo el firmamento esta recuerdo un líquido que hace que los planetas y las estrellas se vean de esa forma.

—¿Liquido? — expresó el mayor aún confundo.

— Aquel liquido — comenzó a caminar pasandolos de largo y llegó al otro extremo dandoles la espalda - Al llegar a tierra vuelve sólido como un cristal, en el pasado se han encontrado restos que algunas personas han utilizado a lo largo de la historia, pero ahora solo son leyendas — dio media vuelta para observarlos — Le han llamado de muchas formas , como "quinto elemento", "aire de los dioses", "energia del punto cero"... pero... hizo una pausa y volvio a curvar los labios mientras que una ráfaga de viento los envolvía — Posiblemente ustedes lo reconocerán por el nombre de "Éter".


	7. Chapter VII

**Capítulo VII**

Los tres hermanos se encontraban acostados en su futón, así como en el pasado cuando dormían todos juntos en casa. Desde que se mudaron con Ichimatsu se pusieron de acuerdo en esto, Osomatsu dormía en una esquina, Todomatsu al medio e Ichimatsu en el otro extremo. Habia sido una larga noche, especialmente para el mayor y el menor. Una vez que la limosina los dejo en el departamento, Ichimatsu los esperaba pero no le mencionaron el "asunto" que Atsushi les platicó, ni de la "propuesta", Osomatsu le dijo al de rosa que es mejor no mencionarlo por el momento, debian pensar muy bien las cosas.

Ya de madrugada, sólo los menores conciliaron el sueño (aunque a Todomatsu le costó mucho), el único que aún seguia despierto, era Osomatsu quien miraba el techo repitiendo en su mente las palabras del sobrino de su nuevo jefe.

.

— Éter — repitieron los hermanos con recelo, Atsushi asintió confiado.

— Pero... Atsushi-kun... — espresó el menor.

Osomatsu exhaló y expresó frustrado.

— Solo te estás burlando de nosotros. Vámonos Todomatsu — y se dispuso a ir a la escalera.

— ¡Espera por favor! ¡Eso No es verdad! yo...

— ¡Entonces! — interrumpió enfadado — Si es cierto lo que dices, que en verdad existe ese "elemento" de las leyendas, ¿Por qué nos lo estas diciendo? ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en-?

— ¡Todo! — elevó la voz desesperado de repente.

Un silencio se formó entre los jóvenes, como intentando descifrar que es lo que piensa el otro mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza.

Atsushi se acercó un poco más a los hermanos y continuó.

— Nesesito de su ayuda, escuchen por favor... la mafia... específicamente la "familia Hashimoto", ellos robaron — desvió la mirada con frustración — Ellos... para resumir las cosas, robaron una gran parte del éter del gobierno, y ahora lo comercializan pero... — volvió a enfrentar con la mirada a los hermanos — ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! ¡la familia Hashimoto está manipulando a mi tío para que la corporación Plant-er los apoye!

Osomatsu da un paso interrumpiendo.

— En resumen, quieres que te ayudemos ¿a qué? ¿Enfrentar a la mafia?, es ridículo.

— ¿A quién más puedo recurrir? ¡Todos son leales a mi tío! Necesito quién me ayude con mi plan, con esto evitaremos que mi tío arruine la corporación e incluso podríamos evitar una guerra civil.

Todomatsu se tensó por lo último y el mayor siguió.

— A ver, dinos ¿cuál es ese plan? - Atsushi inhaló profundamente y respondió.

— Robar "algo" de los Hashimoto, y así realizar un intercambio.

Osomatsu abrió los ojos por un segundo de sorpresa y volvió a inquerir seriamente.

— ¿Y si nos negamos? ¿Que harás? nos vas a amenazar ¿no? ¿Nos entregarás a los militares?

— ¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Atsushi-kun no haría algo como eso! — espresó para defender a su amigo aunque no pudo evitar mirar al joven cierto temor.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo que quiero es hacer un trato con ustedes!

— ¿ah? no nos interesa, no queremos saber nada de la mafia o ¡de los malditos militares! — el joven de azul marino elevó una ceja por lo último.

— Tengo información sobre uno de tus hermanos — respondió secamente paralizado al de rojo.

— Por la información que tengo... este plan te interesará.

.

Pasaron los días, los hermanos continuaron con su trabajo en la fábrica, solo Todomatsu volvió a tener contacto con Atsushi aunque en ningun momento tocaron el tema de la otra noche, ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Así fue hasta cierta final de jornada.

— La fecha se acerca — susurró Atsushi al oído del de rosa — Dile por favor a tu hermano que espero una respuesta — y entró a su limosina.

Un sorprendido Todomatsu se quedo de pie viendo como se marchaba.

El menor caminó hasta el estacionamiento techado donde los hermanos se reunian para partir juntos en sus respectivos vehículos, allí estaban Osomatsu e Ichimatsu. Todomatsu se detuvo al ver al de morado, no podia comunicarle el mensaje a Osomatsu si él estaba allí, por lo que al llegar comentó que alguien debía comprar alimentos para la cena, y le pidió al de rojo que lo acompalñase, este hizo un berrinche pero al ver su mirada seria intuiyó que pasaba algo y accedió, así ichimatsu regresó solo al departamento.

Osomatsu y Todomatsu se reunieron en un callejón bastante alejado para poder conversar, un callejón oscuro donde los grandes edificios (donde en la altura pasaba un riel) tapaban la luz del atardecer. Después de asegurarse que nadie los escuchaba finalmente el menor habló.

— Osomatsu-niisan, Atsushi -kun dijo que la fecha se acercaba , que debemos darle una respuesta.

— Maldición — expreso Osomatsu pateando una caja cercana — ¿Qué podemos hacer? ese tipo tiene razón, incluso si enconramos a alguien con información no tenemos el suficiente dinero para comprarlo — dijo recordando lo ultimo dicho por Atsushi cuando le entregó una tarjeta, y se separaron esa noche.

— No quiero enfrentarme a la mafia niisan, ¿pero de qué otro modo encontraremos a nuestros hermanos? — pregunto angustiado — Creo... creo que no tenemos de otra, hay que hacerlo — reunió el coraje para decirlo firmemente.

— Todomatsu, no... yo... solo yo haré el trato con ese tipo.

— ¿eh?

— Tu no te involucres.

— Pero Atsushi-kun nesesita personas ¿no? tambien me nesesitará.

— Yo hablare con él.

— No hagas estupideces ¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¿Ves? Es igual como en el pasado.

— ¡Callate Todomatsu! - gritó enfadado, luego desvió la mirada con algo de culpa y subió a su monoaerodeslisador — Tu realiza las compras y regresa al departamento, dile a Ichimnatsu que fui a algún bar, yo me reunire con ese tipo — y sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta con un numero telefonico.

— Osomatsuniisan.

— Haslo Todomatsu, yo me encargaré, cuando regrese te contaré todo, bueno, sin que Ichimatsu sospeche.

Guardó la tarjeta, acomodó sus googles y partió, dejando a Todomatsu atrás.

Osomatsu recorrió las calles bajo el cielo nocturno, la metrópolis ajetreado era por las luces de los edificios. Finalmente encontró un teléfono público, bajó del vehículo y se acerco a él, marcó el número de la tarjeta, y del otro lado del telefono respondió el joven.

/Soy yo/ - habló Osomatsu.

/Esperaba tu llamado/

/Tengo que hablar contigo/

/Bien, reunamonos en 2 horas , en uno de mis departamentos que se encuentran al límite del distrito, te daré la dirección/

Así fue como Osomatsu partió de nuevo para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro, le pareció un largo camino y espera (en especial porque era una zona horrible llena de borrachos), Osomatsu comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo afuera del edificio, deseando que en ese lugar no apareciera los zeppelin aunque por la hora aún faltaba.

De pronto se le acercó un hombre de la nada, con capa negra que le cubria la cabeza y una mascara con pico largo como los medicos de la peste negra, y detrás de el aparecieron otros 3 hombres más vestidos como él.

— Ahh ¿que rayos? - grito un osomatsu aterrado al ver ese tipo — ¡Yo no tengo nada de dinero, lo juro! — y el hombre de la capa comenzó a reír divertidamente al igual que los otros — ¿eh? — esa voz la conocía.

— Jajaja disculpa si te asuste Osomatsu — dijo Atsushi mientras se sacaba la mascara.

— ¿Ah eras tú? ¿por que rayos estas vestido asi?

— Para que nadie me reconosca porsupuesto.

— Así llamas más la atención sabes, alguien pensara que son unos ladrones.

— No te preocupes, los ladrones aqui abundan, además muy pronto seré uno — dijo mientras parecia buscar algo — ¿y Todomatsu?

— No vino conmigo, quiero dejar a Todomatsu fuera de esto — Atsushi fruncio el ceño y luego suspiró cansado — Lo nesesito.

— No dejaré que lo pongas en peligro.

— Yo jamás lo pondría en peligro, somos amigos, lo nesesito como mi coartada, obviamnete no lo involucraria directamente en esto — Osomatsu guardo sielencio — Bien, entremos, y se dirigieron al edificio.

Una vez alli, las luces del techo (sin candelabro) tintiniaban de vez en cuando, era un lugar lúgubre donde los pocos muebles que habian estaban deteriorados (aunque no se veia nada de polvo).

Al llegar Atsushi , se sacó su capa al igual que los otros hombres juntó a sus máscaras dejando ver a tres jóvenes, uno de cabello claro, otro moreno con sobrepeso y un chico de cabello oscuro algo despeinado.

— Permiteme presentarlos, ellos son mis amigos Futsuumaru, Kusosuke y Yoichi. Chicos, el es Osomatsu de quién les hablé.

— Mucho gusto — saludaron, al igual que el de rojo.

— Bien, comenzemos, ponte cómodo. Kusouseke treaenos la pizarra por favor.

Este asintió y trajo una pizarra con un tripoide con ruedas, allí colgaba un gran plano.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es el plano del museo metropolitano, aquí la proxima semana se realizará la expocision de fotografia anual donde personas importantes de todo el pais asistirán.

— Si, he escuchado de esa exposición, ¿Allí es donde realizaremos el robo?

— Así es, tengo un plan que no faltará para robar lo más preciado de los Hashimoto.

— ¿y que es eso? — y los labios de Atsushi se curvaron.

— Reika Hashimoto por supuesto.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por los comentarios, lamento el retraso :) saludos.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

— ¿Eh? —expresó Osomatsu asombrado — ¿Estas hablando de una persona?

— Si, secuestraremos a la hija del Don de la mafia — siguió sin más — primero...

—¡E-Espera un momento! — interrumpió levantándose —¡Eso es un secuestro! — gritó enfadado.

— No tenemos opción — respondió seriamente.

— Ah ¿En verdad quieres que secuestré a una chica? — gruñó — ¡Ni siquiera puedo creer todo lo que dijiste del éter o cómo se diga!

Esto hizo que el resto de los jóvenes cambiara su semblante, el chico de cabello claro se levantó también y dió un paso mirando a Osomatsu fijamente.

— Si existe, por favor tome en serio la situación, no estamos jugando aquí.

— ¿Ah? ¡claro que me lo tomo enserio! - respondió indignado.

— Hey Osomatsu-kun — continúo el chico con sobre peso asiendo un extraño ruido con la nariz — Atsushi-kun y nosotros llevamos ideando este plan desde que nos enteramos de todo lo que la mafia esta haciendo, esto es lo mejor para evitar un gran conflicto.

— Ahh — suspiró relajadamente y sonriendo el chico de cabello negro — Yo quiero un poco de éter para mi aerodeslizador... Oh cierto, tu tienes un monoareodeslizador Baru200 ¿verdad? ¿después me dejas verlo?

— Después pueden hablar de aeronaves Yoshiro — interrumpió el lider — Osomatsu, independiente o no si nos crees sobre el robo del éter, aceptaste nuestro trato para saber de uno de tus hermanos ¿no es asi? ¿o te has arrepentido?

— ¡Claro que no! — gritó y luego giro los ojos- Bien como sea — refunfuñó sentándose otra vez con los brazos cruzados — Pero si me mientes sobre tener información de uno de mis hermanos... por mucho que seas amigo de Todomatsu, no te lo perdonaré — esto último lo resaltó con fuego en sus ojos.

— No tienes que amenazarme, lo sé — y curvó los labios, miró a sus compañeros y el chico de cabello claro se sentó, luego continuó explicando el plan.

.

Han pasado dos semanas, la fecha ya llegó y Todomatsu lo sabe, ahora se encuentra en una reunión en el distrito central (que a diferencia del noreste la cantidad de seguridad militar es impresionante). En la sala de junta, los jefes están sentados y sus respectivos asistentes parados detrás de ellos sus respectivos asistentes, aunque el de rosa se encuentra distraído, mañana será la noche...

— Hey Matsuno - saludó un compañero de trabajo en el pasillo después de la reunión.

— Ah Hola.

— ¿como estás?

— Bien jeje ¿y tú? — preguntó con sonrisa nerviosa.

— Bien. Mmm tu ropa... esa chaqueta corta no te viene en nada, Sabes.

— Si... — dijo un poco avergonzado — Es que mi ropa esta en la lavandería, solo tenía esta limpia jaja — se excusó, aunque era cierto, por el nerviosismo habia olvidado lavar su ropa antes del viaje.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras se despidieron, y el menor siguió caminando, dirigiéndose a las zonas de operaciones, donde diferentes mecánicos estaban presentes para intercambiar datos, planos, etc.

Al llegar vio a los trabajadores conversando dispersos en el lugar, con excepción de su hermano Ichimatsu que estaba sentado en una esquina, esto no le sorprendió, su hermano no era muy sociable que digamos, incluso cuando llegaron y unos hombres le hicieron preguntas sobre su trabajo, él prácticamente no pudo decir una palabra (y luego fue corriendo al baño, por suerte no cagó allí mismo).

— Ichimatsu-nisan.

— Todomatsu, al fin terminaste — se quejó con su característica voz apagada.

— Si bueno , más tarde hay otra reunión.

— ¿Otra? — preguntó sorprendido — Pff ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? no tengo tanta experiencia como para venir a estas cosas — refunfuñó. Todomatsu solo lo observaba, de un modo se sentía culpable, después de todo esto fue obra de Atsushi, el su jefe viniera a esta reunión (para así acompañarlo) y el que viniera Ichimatsu fueron sus sugerencias, al parecer este fue el acuerdo con Osomatsu, de esta forma no se involucrarían y así Ichimatsu no tendría sospechas de la ausencia de Osomatsu.

.

Era una noche ajetreada, a pesar del cielo tan oscuro donde no había luna, una parte de la ciudad se encontraba más bulliciosa e iluminada que de costumbre, la zona donde se encontraba la galería municipal. Limosinas hacían su parada en la entrada principal donde se bajan personas de trajes elegantes, mujeres de vestidos lujosos con corset de los más finos al igual que sus joyas, y hombres de traje y sombreros de copa o boinas utilizando googles, monóculos u uno que otro artilugio dorado. Otros invitados también llegaban en aerodeslizador (dobles o individuales) donde los dejaban a cargo de los Valet Parking y estos los dejaban en el lugar correspondiente. También llegaron al evento algunos periodistas, se podían identificar por sus trajes un poco más sencillos, libretas en mano y por supuesto por las cámaras fotográficas que cargaban, también asistían los artistas de fotografía creadores de las obras, etc.

Por atrás de la galería, entraban los trabajadores del servicio, en la cocina los chef, asistentes corriendo de un lado a otro, y saliendo por la puerta camareros que entraban y salían a los pasillos de la galería.

Allí un chico rubio, de lentes de cristales cuadrados, pircings en sus orejas, vestido con su esmoquin (uniforme de camarero) usando en sus manos unos guantes blancos igual que el resto , caminaba con su bandeja ofreciendo los bocadillos a los invitados inmersos en las distintas fotografías y/o en sus conversaciones.

El chico avanzaba por los pasillos, era un ambiente que jamás había experimentados, música clásica se escuchada por los parlantes en forma de conos, piso de madera, personas de gran status que parecían de otro mundo, nunca había estado en un lugar así, por lo mismo intentaba no mirarles a los ojos, no podía reconocerlos pero definitivamente gente importante del gobierno y de la milicia debían encontrarse allí también. Continuaba caminando y de vez en cuando su mirada se posaba en alguna que otra fotografía colgada en las paredes blancas del lugar, se detuvo unos segundos en una fotografía de un planeta, parecía una bola que se suponía era un planeta, pero no tenía ondas a su alrededor ni nada como vio con sus propio ojos en el telescopio, y de pronto escuchó el sonido de flashes y voces de hombres alargando a probablemente una mujer, que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

El plan inicia.

* * *

 **N/A: Disculpen este cap es más corto que los demás, el prox será más largo, saludos.**


	9. Chapter IX

**Capítulo IX**

Un grupo de invitados con copa en mano se encontraba frente a una fotografía de una gran chimenea que impregnaba de nebulosas oscuras el cielo de la ciudad.

\- Una maravillosa fotografía ciertamente - comentó hombre mayor con uniforme militar de alto rango.  
\- En verdad refleja el crecimiento de nuestro país, el orgullo de nuestra nación - continúo una señora y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.  
\- Muy acertado Madame - comentó acercándose al grupo un hombre de mirada amable, de unos cincuentaitantos años, vestido de un traje formal cuadrille marrón , sus brazos estaban rodeados por correas con engranajes de bronce brillantes (normalmente usada para poseer repuestos además de ser un atavío común), en su cabeza un sombrero tambien adornado con engranajes. A su lado, colgándose de su brazo, una mujer con vestido rojo carmesí, un corset ataviado con el mismo tipo de engranajes de su acompañante y en su cabeza un sombrero de copa con googles.

\- Oh Señor Tougou buenas noches - le recibió un hombre e intercambiaron saludos.

Después de que el hombre que acababa de llegar saludara y presentara a su acompañante, observó la fotografia y continúo improvisando un discurso.

\- Esta Era es maravillosa ¿no es asi? Después de que el país pasara por tiempos tan difíciles, sumergido en la desesperación de la terrible cuarentena - al decir esto mostró un rostro triste y siguió - En definitiva la industria, cómo nunca se ha visto en nuestra historia, se a convertido en un Dios salvador para nuestra nación, las fabricas son los árboles que nos acobijan, y cada vez más crecen más alto dando frutos de prosperidad y estabilidad.

Todos con asombro le dieron toda la razón y aplaudireron sus palabras, incluso personas cercanas que estuvieron escuchando por casualidad aplaudieron, con exepcion de un chico, un camarero que escuchó a aquel hombre.

\- "Así que es el" - pensó Osomatsu echándole un vistazo, en verdad detestó la sonrisa supuestamente afectuosa de su parte - "pff ¿Ese tipo qué esta insinuando? ¿qué el país son de las industrias? ¿De la corporacion plan-er? por eso quiere tomar su lugar ¿no? " - y recordó el plan de Atsuchi.

 **flashback**

\- Escucha Osomatsu - explicó Atsushi - el Don de la mafia está enfermo por lo que no ira a la excibicion, quien sí ira será su brazo derecho "Tougo"es un tipo muy listo, no lo subestimes. - Osomatsu asintió - También... hay otro sujeto, él en verdad tiene una gran fuerza física, tanto asi que se dice que en realidad es un demonio... escucha con atención...

 **fin** **flashback**

Osomatsu siguió ofreciendo bocadillos, volvió otra vez la mirada donde aquel hombre y esta vez pudo ver el rostro de su acompañante.

\- "¿Eh? Esa mujer" - se dijo aterrado - "¡debo largarme!"

y así se alejo rápidamente por los pasillos de madera, una vez que entró en la cocina intentó calmarse.

\- "Esta tipa definitivamente es la camarera del bar, ¡Maldición! ¡si me reconoce estoy perdido!- y comenzó a sudar.  
\- Chico, despierta - le dijo uno de los camareros encargados - Toma- y le entregó otra bandeja.  
\- ¡Si señor!

Volvió a salir ya más calmado, era poco probable que le reconociera pensaba, si esta usando una peluca rubia y lentes. Inhaló y regresó a hacer su papel de camarero.

Avanzó otra vez por los pasillos , tomando otro rumbo para no encontrarse con la mano derecha del Don (aún era muy pronto) , siguió esperando encontrar a "su presa", seguramente los demás ya lo habrían hecho , era parte de su rol después de todo... Entonces, cuando estuviera todo listo debería esperar la señal, y sería ayudado por el "infiltrado".

 **Flashback**

\- Tengo un hombre que pertenece a la escolta de la señorita Hashimoto, cuando esté todo listo, Osomatsu, tú y el "infiltrado" se encargarán de llevarse a la chica , el infiltrado le inyectara el tranquilizante, tú cómo tienes más fuerza la cargaras y los dos se irán por aquí - apunto una zona del plano.  
\- Espera, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?  
\- Descuida, lo sabrás enseguida.

 **Fin flashback**

El chico rubio mientras atendía a los invitados , a lo lejos pudo escuchar las palabras "Señorita Hashimoto" , no podía verla, pero de seguro estaba a la vuelta del pasillo.

\- ¡ Muchas gracias a todos! Son todos muy amables - decía la chica sonriente y femenina al grupo de caballeros que estaban frente a su gran fotografía, y felicitandola por lo hermosa que se veía.  
La chica se veía alegre (a diferencia de cómo se veía en la foto) , estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con vuelos con la parte de adelante más corta que mostraban sus piernas, también llevaba un corset marrón que le cubría todo el torso con excepción de sus pechos donde se veía parte de su vestido. Encima de su cabeza llevaba una brújula y un cronómetro sujetados por una cinta de cuero (además de unas orejas de gato) y a su espalda llevaba un motor en la que colgaba dos guantes metálicos muy grandes en forma de garras de gato dorados (segurante un arma para autodefensa).  
Al lado de la chica se encontraba un hombre de la misma edad de Tougo vestido de negro que media casi dos metros, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, ojos carmesí y dede cierto ángulo parecía tener las orejas puntiagudas. Y a su otro lado se encontraba su fotógrafo, este tosió , se veía un poco nerviosa pero trago saliva y dió unos pasos al frente.  
\- Por favor déjenme explicarles mi fotografía - dijo volviendo a ver si obra.  
La fotografiá era la imagen de la hermosa dama al lado de la ventana en una habitación elegante, sosteniendo una escoba, y con la mirada taciturna.  
\- Yo quería mostrar la elegancia de una dama como Nya- ¡digo! la señorita Hashimoto, quería que fuera la modelo ejemplar que representara a la mujer japonesa, trabajadora y preocupada por su hogar, y por supuesto mostrar su elegancia refinada y su hermosura, no pude evitar fotografiarla mientras mostraba aquella mirada nostálgica esperando la llegada de su padre del trabajo mientras barría su habitación para tener todo listo a su llegada.

\- Ohh - exclamaban aquellos hombres aplaudiendo, y volviendo a llenar de halagos a la chica.  
\- ¡Si! ¡si! eres muy linda Nya- digo señorita Hashimoto - continuaba el fotógrafo ahora embobado adulando a la chica.

Mientras todos aplaudían, y la chica agradecía los halagos, un camarero estaba observando todo en una esquina con la mirada en blanco y con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.  
\- Choromatsu... - musitó Osomatsu estupefacto y sudando frio mientras veía a aquel fotógrafo.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota: Lamento la demora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!saludos.**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

El chico rubio quedó con la mente en blanco, retrocedió dos pasos y dio media vuelta dando la espalda al grupo que observaba.  
Inhaló profundo, expiró y avanzó unos pasos rechinando los dientes de rabia, con su brazo mecánico sostenía la bandeja y empuñó su mano libre con todo el auto control que pudo, con una imagen mental del "líder" de la operación.

— Ese bastardo...

.

El hombre alto de orejas puntiagudas se puso entre la chica y los hombres con una mirada desafiante haciendo que la chica le mirara refunfuñando por unos segundos.  
— Em caballeros, ahora mis acompañantes y yo continuaremos observando las obras, por favor disculpen.  
Los hombres se disculparon con ella y se disiparon.  
— Ahh ¡Aku! ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡quería que siguieran elogiandome! — le regañó dándole un leve codazo. El hombre la ignoro y siguió con su mirada severa. La chica solo suspiró y se dio media vuelta.  
— Vamos Choro-chan.  
— Si, em Nyaa-chan ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?  
— Ah de acuerdo — y avanzó a otra fotografía.  
— Aku, te encargó a la señorita porfavor - dijo el de verde al guardaespaldas, este le miró frunciendo el ceño y dando un gruñido. Choromatsu se tenso en su lugar y continuó nerviosamente - Y ... ¿Quieres algo de beber también ? - y al escuchar otro gruñido se retiró apresuradamente, ese ese hombre siempre le inspiraba miedo.

.

Osomatsu más calmado quería contactar con Atsushi para exigirle una explicación, pero sabia que eso era imposible. También pensó en dirigirse a alguno del resto del grupo pero eso podría ser arriesgado, por lo que solo podía actuar con naturalidad siguiendo con el plan, esperar la distracción a la hora señalaba (ni siquiera él sabía cuál señal, el sobrino del presidente solo dijo que llegado su momento lo sabrá) aunque lo único que deseaba, lo que en verdad anhelaba era ir donde su hermano, preguntarle qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, por qué andaba con la mafia, por qué... sus hermanos han hecho tantas cosas desde que se separaron... e imágenes de Todomatsu con su traje elegante y su monoarodeslizador, de Ichimatsu como mecánico y lente en su ojo derecho... le cruzaron porla mente.

Suspiró, y regresó al lugar donde estaba su hermano, solo debía darle un vistazo más, asegurarse que no se había vuelto loco o estaba alucinando, luego intentaría no acercarse a esa tipa ni a la mano derecha del Don, debía seguir con el plan.  
Y ahí estaba ella... observando una fotografía, aunque parecía aburrida, y su guardaespaldas estaba alejado unos pasos con los brazos cruzados.  
Osomatsu miró alrededor, su hermano no estaba.  
Comenzó a sudar frío, ¿acaso lo había imaginado todo? No pudo evitar detenerse en seco, mirando el suelo recordando la imagen de Choromatsu que estaba seguro no haber alucinado.  
Levantó el rostro y la chica lo miraba fijamente, fueron varios segundos , la mirada penetrante de la joven hacia que la respiración de Osomatsu se detuviera ¿lo había descubierto? ¿todo el plan había fracasado?  
La hija del Don achicó los ojos como si estuviera enfocando su rostro y de pronto escuchó una voz.  
— ¡Nyaa-Chan! — el de verde se apresuró a su lado con las dos copas de champaña.  
Al verlo, y aprovechando que la chica ya no lo observaba, el mayor dio media vuelta y temblorosamente dio un paso.  
Otra vez miró de reojo, una última vez. No había duda. Era Choromatsu.  
— Gracias.  
— Nyaa Chan ¿Qué opinas de esta fotografía? — preguntó con una gota de sudor, y así entablaron una conversación, la joven pareció olvidar al chico rubio y este se alejó.

Osomatsu entró a la cocina agitado, rápidamente salió con otra bandeja.  
—"No puedo"— se decía a si mismo "— No puedo hablarle, me descubrirán" — intentaba convencerse mientras seguía atendiendo. Miró la hora, pronto sería el momento. Muy pronto serían las 23:00 horas.  
Antes de las 23:00 Futsuumaru (quien también estaba usando disfraz) se presentaría con Hashimoto diciendo ser el guardaespaldas de un importante militar que desea saludarla y la llevaría al segundo piso y Osomatsu los seguiría de cerca.

Kusosuke llevaría a aquel militar a otro sitio de la excibicion diciéndole a la esposa de este que su fotógrafo favorito estaría allí, luego se separaría de este con la escusa de buscar al fotografo y entonces se convertiría en un refuerzo. Yoichi vigilaría a Tougo y a su acompañante, y si llegara el caso que intentara subir al segundo piso interferiría con su papel como un invitado de la exposición, uno de los más nuevos accionistas de una nueva distribuidora, y luego esperaría "la señal" para iniciar.

También había una ultima orden que Atsushi no explico y que al mayor de los Matsuno le pareció bastante extraño. Mantenerse alejado de la cocina.

Osomatsu lo supusó, seguramente el infiltrado se trataría de su hermano, esto le hervía la sangre, a pesar de que no quería involucrar a sus hermanos menores en esto, Atsushi utilizaría a Choromatsu...  
— Maldito traidor —musitó con rabia venenosa mientras observaba el reloj. Otra vez la imagen de la chica observándolo le cruzó la mente, no quería asustarse, sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de ignorar lo ocurrido.  
Finalmente, La música que esperaba comenzó a tocar por los parlantes de bronce de las paredes, es la señal que significaba que Futsuumaru iniciaría el plan. Vio como este charlaba con la chica y sus acompañantes, entonces comenzaron a avanzar. Osomatsu los siguió intentando pasar desapercibido.

Subieron las escalera, al estar allá el chico castaño ganaría tiempo hasta que fueran las 23:00 en punto, Osomatsu fingió tropezar botando los bocadillos, gano unas miradas pero de esta forma mientras limpiaba estaría cerca de ellos.

Los segundos pasaban, le pareció una eternidad, la batalla iniciaría, la lucha para recuperar a sus hermanos comenzaría.

y entonces ocurrió, un apagón.

Todo paso muy rapido, en el mismo segundo que se apagaron las luces Choromatsu sacó una jeringa de vidrio oculta en su cámara fotografica, Osomatsu se sacó el guante de su mano derecha y movió un engranaje de su protecis, y Futsuumaru sacó una puequeña daga y se dirigió al hombre alto. Casi al mismo tiempo el de verde inyectó a la chica de cabello rosado en el cuello, Osomatsu se abalanzó al guardespalda por atrás, y el castaño apuñaló al hombre en el abdomen, el otro depósito su prótesis en su espalda dando una fuerte descarga eléctrica.  
Se suponia que la descarga y la herida haria que el guardespalda perdiera el conocimiento, pero no ocurrió y este  
dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Futsuumaru lanzándolo lejos y dejándolo completamente inconsciente, probablemente con la quijada rota.  
Se sacó la daga del vientre tirándola al suelo, luego se dio vuelta donde Osomatsu y le tomo del cuello elevándolo y asfixiandolo con furia.  
— ¡Osomatsu-niisan!  
Y de pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido ensordecedor y la construcción de sacudió, todo indicaba que hubo una explocion en el primer piso, esto hizo que el guardespalda se desconcentrara y sintió otro dolor punzante, esta vez en el costado de su cintura.  
A pesar de la oscuridad Aku identificó al de verde.  
—Tú-t-traidor —espectó con furia haciendo que Choromatsu abriera los ojos como platos. , aquel hombre rara vez se le escuchaba, nunca hablaba, solo con el Don.

El ataque con el cuchillo del menor pareció no afectarle completamente, y con su otra mano estaba apunto de agarrar la cabeza del menor pero sintió otra descarga, esta vez en su brazo que Osomatsu le dio, luego choromatsu le apuñalo de nuevo esta vez en la espalda. Esto hizo que el hombre mayor soltara al rubio, él tociendo por la asfixia y por el humo que comenzaba aparecer, levantó la vista, y por unos segundo se sorprendió que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo. pero rápidamente se incorporó, y dio otra descarga al hombre, está ves solo unos segundos para alejarse de inmediato. Tomó brazo a su hermano hacia donde estaba la chica inconciente tirada en el piso, le dijo que la tomara ya que él tomaría al castaño.  
— ¡No he terminado con u-ustedes! - gritó el guardespalda intentando levantarse pero por sus heridas no podía.  
Los hermanos aprovecharon el momento y corrieron hacia la escalera, subieron lo más rápido que pudieron los escalones hacia la azotea, allí en la puerta al exterior estaba Kusosuke.

—Rápido —gritó.

El hombre con dientes pronunciados llevaba en su mano lo que parecia un arma con un garfio.  
– Maldición Futsuumaru - se quejó.

Al estar arriba Choromatsu deposito a la chica en el suelo, y Osomatsu a su compañero.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué de demonios fue esa explocion! ¡a mi no me dijieron nada maldicion!

El otro lo ignoraba observando a su amigo y pensando.

— Bien, Osomatsu tienes que usar esto —y le lanzó el artefacto con un garfio que debía haber utilizado el castaño.  
— Con un brazo debes cargar a Futsuumaru y con el otro disparar hacia el riel (del monoriel) de ese edificio — dijo apuntando — ¿entendido? Debes hacer lo mismo que yo y seguirme, en el edificio tenemos disfraces, un bolso donde meter a la chica, al salir si nos preguntan diremos que Futusumaru se lastimó por la explocion.  
— ¿he? ¿Pero y Choromatsu?  
— ¡Yo me iré en mí aerovehiculo Osomatsu-niisan! – agregó Choromatsu apuntando al único vehículo que se encontraba allí iluminado por las luces de la ciudad. Era un aerodeslizador, una tabla de un color dorado donde debajo se encontraba los propulsores en forma de discos, a los costados poseia unos adornos en forma de alas de ave , cuya punta inferior tenia un pequeño tubo que conectaba a los discos por medio de cables, y alfrente un medidor de conbustible. — Se suponía que los dos huiriamos en mi vehículo pero ya no...– curvó los labios por la frustración.  
— ¡Es muy peligroso que te vayas solo, podrian seguirte!  
— No te preocupes, todo lo tenemos planeado.  
— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Rápido! – interrumpió el moreno – ¡Osomatsu rápido! – se giró al edificio con la chica en un brazo y apuntó al edificio, Luego gracias al arnés se elevó hacia el.  
— ¡ya ve Osomatsu-niisan!  
— ¡No! ¡No puedo!  
— ¡Tienes que hacerlo!  
— ¡Yo iré en !  
— !no puedes! ¡Es muy difícil equilibralo! ¡Apresurarte hermano idiota! – gritó con los ojos llorosos, y corrió al vehículo.  
— Maldición –se quejó el rubio que ya no poseía su lentes por habérseles caído en la pelea.  
Tomó a Futsuumaru con un brazo, apretó con toda su fuerza el artefacto para no soltarlo y disparó elevándose al otro edificio.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Me he demorado tanto en actualizar, disculpen ToT**


	11. Chapter XI

**Capítulo** **XI**

En medio de la conmoción, una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban observando el incendio, los bomberos intentaban apagar las llamas mientras se escuchaba el alboroto de los espectadores y el lamento de los artistas por la posible perdida de sus obras.  
A las afueras, Tougou intranquilo se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo, moviendo un pie impaciente por noticias.  
– ¡Señor! – gritó un hombre corriendo hacia él.  
– ¿La encontraron? – preguntó exasperado.  
– No señor, no está en ninguna parte.  
– Maldición – rugió colérico.  
Luego unas exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon por lo que giró la vista al incendio, allí dos bomberos sacaban a una persona herida.  
– ¿Eh ? – exclamó estupefacto – Aku...

El hombre intentó acercarse, pero fue detenido por unos jóvenes militares que habían llegado a la escena.

–Tougo-san – se acercó Osoko con un rostro de preocupación y una herida en la frente a un costado izquierdo que sangraba un poco.

Tomó el brazo de su acompañante y lo alejó de los uniformados, luego se acerco a su oido para susurrarle.

– El chico que intento asaltarme en la escalera huyo, en verdad no creo que haya sido un simple ladron, seguramente tiene que ver con todo esto.  
– ¿Viste su cara? – la mujer asintió.  
– Aunque no creo que dure mucho, le apuñale en el estomago antes que unos militaron se acercaran donde me encontraba.

Tougo volvió a acercar el cigarrillo a su boca, expulso humo y continuó.  
– Aún así, dale la descripción a mis hombres del sujeto y encárgate de averiguar como está Aku, el debe saber que sucedió con Reika.  
– Sí.  
Tougo botó el cigarrillo y lo pisó.  
– Yo me encargaré de comunicar todo al Don.

.

En la guarida, en aquel apartamento lúgubre del edificio prácticamente abandonado, se encontraba Kusosuke usando una capucha y su mascara con pico, también se encontraba Osomatsu usando lo mismo.

Como era el plan, dejaron a la chica sentada en la silla de madera de una de las habitaciones, encadenada por el torso al respaldo, y cada brazo amarrado al apoya brazo de este, los pies encadenados y amordazada en la boca, no le vendaron los ojos, aún no, hasta que despertara (por lo que tenían prohibido sacarse las capuchas, también debían hablar bajo y sin decir nombres).

A Futsuumaru le brindaron los primeros auxilios , le cerraron la boca, y colocaron un vendaje por debajo del mentón y lo ataron a la parte superior de la cabeza pasándola por delante de las orejas, y finalmente lo dejaron recostado en el suelo sobre una manta.

Osomatsu hacia esto automaticamente, su mente aún estaba alborotada, por lo que no podia pensar con toda claridad., Kusosuke no le brindó ninguna respuesta respecto a la explosión o a su hermano, sólo le dijo que debia esperar al lider.  
Al terminar de vendar al castaño (a quien tambien le pusieron su capucha pero sin mascara), Kusosuke sacó de un cajon, de los pocos muebles que habia, un maletin y se volvio a acercar al herido.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Osomatsu con una voz cansada.  
– Es un generador de rayos violetas – abrió el maletín dejando ver varios tubos de vidrios surtidos, de diferentes tamaños y grosores, en la base de la maleta se encontraba una pequeña caja de control electrico sin conexion a tierra que poseia un interruptor y alojaba una bobina de magneto y un cable unido a un puerto de incerción donde se podia insertar el extremo del tubo que se deseaba utilizar.

El moreno tomó el tubo más grande y de mayor grosor que habia.

– Emm creo que es este... – y lo conectó al cable y movió el interruptor, lo que hizo encender la caja y una luz violeta intensa comenzó a resplandezer en el tubo de vidrio.

– ¿Qué vas a ser?  
– Es para que a Fu- – se detuvo y miro precavido a la habitación, a pesar de que hablaba en voz baja, y continuó – Es para que no le duela, eso me dijo el lider, nos dio este generador para que usemos la luz violeta como analgésico, este tubo es el más potente, así que debe funcionar para su herida.

Y comenzó a frotar torpemente la quijada del joven con el tubo de luz purpura intenso. Siguió así por un par de minutos, y al terminar apagó la maquina.

– uf esperemos que sirva hasta que lo vea un doctor – suspiró y guardó el generador.  
– Esas maquinas son muy caras ¿no? ¿lo habian usado antes? – preguntó aún con una voz taciturna.  
– No, pero el lider nos explicó como usarlo, nos dijo que era muy bueno para calmar el dolor, y otros malestares e incluso ayudar a curar algunas enfermedades.

y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, al lado de Osomatsu, cerca del herido.

– En una ocación nos contó – siguió relatando – que el generador podría ser realmente potente si se utilizaba con éter...  
– ¿ Eh? – esto captó la atención de Osomatsu.  
– Incluso dijo que podria regresar la actividad a órganos que ya no funcionaban.  
– Es decir... – agregó escéptico.  
– Nosotros bromeamos esa vez con eso de que se podria revivir a los muertos o crear zombies – soltó una risa relajado y continuó más serio – pero, el lider dijo que no había límite de lo que se podría hacer con el éter...

Un aire frío invadió el lugar, Osomatsu desvío la mirada, no quería seguir hablando de cosas inesesarias, estaba ansioso de poder salir y buscar a Choromatsu , y contactarse con Todos tus e Ichimatsu, para decirle al menor que estaba bien... Seguramente estaba preocupado.

.

La noche pasó sin más incidentes, al llegar la mañana aún no tenian noticias.

– M... – de a poco la joven de cabello rosa abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación oscura, por las ventanas solo se filtraba un poco de luz tras las cortinas desgastadas (el alto edificio de al frente también ayudaba opacar la luz), no podia distinguir mucho. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba amarrada a una silla, comenzó a sudar frio – ¡M! – solo podia gemir desesperada, intentaba mover los brazos, pero era inútil.

– Ha despertado señorita – declaró una figura de un hombre con capucha y máscara – No intente nada por favor, ahora es nuestra rehén, si hace lo que le pedimos no le ocurrirá nada, ¿entendido? – y le vendo los ojos.

Reika no entendia lo que pasaba, sólo gemia pidiendo auxilio. Sus recuerdos eran confusos, solo recordaba estar en su hogar, preparándose para ir a la exhibición. Se encontraba realmente asustada por lo que no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas.

El hombre encapuchado se dirigió afura de la habitación.

– Ha despertado – le informó a osomatsu que estaba en una silla sentado impotente, Futsuumaru quien había despertado hace unos minutos volvió a dormirse.

– Ese idiota aun no llega – se quejó el mayor de los Matsunos.  
– Hay que esperar un poco más - comentó kusosuke aunque el miedo y la preocupacion también le invadían, después de todo estaba consciente que no era el más listo del grupo, si algo ocurría no sabria que hacer, deseaba que Futsuumaru mejorará, y que Yoichi y Atsushi llegaran pronto.

.

La noticia del incendio se escuchó en todo el país, tanto Ichimatsu como Todomatsu lo leyeron en el periódico en la mañana, el más afectado porsupuesto era Todomatsu quien sabia todo al respecto. Ichimatsu lo miraba con sospecha pero el menor solo comentaba la noticia durante el desayuno con la voz más natural que podia.

– Dice que fue por una tubería de gas en el sótano, cómo no había nadie allí no hubieron heridos de gravedad...  
– Ya veo... – comentó Ichimatsu simplemente.  
– Dice que hubo más accidentados por el humo... – continuó, el que no hubieran muertos tranquilizaba al menor.  
– Habia gente importante alli ¿no?, mencionan a alguien de la compalñia – preguntó preocupado.

Todomatsu negó con la cabeza y agregó:  
– Preguntaré cuando vayamos al trabajo – y siguio leyendo, entonces abrio bien los ojos, se dio cuenta de su reacción y otra vez intento estar calmado – Dice que ladrones usaron la conmoción para asaltar, pero que se seguiran investigando.

Todomatsu en verdad estaba preocupado por Osomatsu y Atsushi pero no podia intentar contactarse con alguno, estaban en una situación muy delicada.

.

Paso un par de horas, y al fin Atsushi, tuvo la oportunidad de llegar al escondite, en el momento que escucharon unos ruidos Osomatsu y Kusosuke se pusieron en alerta, pero se dieron cuenta que el lider finalmente habia llegado .

– ¡Tú! – gruñó Osomatsu.  
– Lamento la demora, ¿Reika está en la habitacion? – Kusosuke asintió.

Osomatsu ignoró lo ultimo y lo agarró del cuello de su capucha.

– ¡Bastardo! ¡tú sabias de Cho -! – de inmediato se detuvo ya que hablaba muy alto y la rehén podria escucharlo – Cálmate – le quitó del agarre – sí , yo lo sabia pero por obvias razones no podia decirtelo .

Osmatsu no aguantó más , levantó el puño para golperalo pero el moreno lo detuvo.  
– ¡Calmate! no es el momento.  
– Es cierto – entonces se dio vuelta a la dirección del castaño, de paro junto a él , este abrió los ojos lentamente.  
– Líder...  
– Aguanta un poco más, te llevaré donde un doctor – y Futsuumaru asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

– Escuchen – se giró a los otros dos y camino dos pasos hacia ellos, se volvió a ver la habitación y siguió hablando cautelosamente – Antes que todo debo decirles unas noticias.

ambos se quedaron observándolo detenidamente, y el lider continuó.

– Youichi y el guardespalda de la Mafia Hashimoto , Aku, están muertos.

Hubo una sorpresa muda, quedaron inmóviles.

– Youichi... – musitó débilmente el herido en su lugar.  
– Encontraron su cadáver cerca del establecimiento, su deber era vigilar a Tougo y a su acompañante, no puedo saber quien de los dos fue o si Yoichi dijo algo del plan... – dijo más para si mismo – Respecto a Aku, ese resultado era el que yo esperaba-

Osomatsu no lo dejo continuar, y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que esté cayera al piso.

– ¡A el gustaban las aeronaves! – gritó con fuerza – ¡fue de lo único que hablo conmigo! ¡de las aeronaves! ¡y ahora esta muerto por tu culpa!

volvió otro silencio.

– Además tu nunca dijiste que el guadespalda terminaría muerto– y entonces recordó – Mi brazo... el "arreglo" ¿que le hiciste?¿ tiene que ver con que el tipo muriera?  
¿Y la explocion? ¿cuánta gente más murio?

Atsushi se levantó finalmente.

– Escucha tu trabajo ya esta hecho, no te nesesito por ahora, regresa y presentate a tu trabajo para no crear sospechas. Respecto a tu hermano él será quien te contacte, yo le brinde un disfraz y dinero para que pudiera ocultarse de la mafia – hablo firme.

Osomatsu rechinaba los dientes de rabia, quería respuestas, pero finalmente decidió.  
– ¡Me voy! ¡ni se te ocurra involucrar a mis hermanos de nuevo!  
Y salió de la habitación.  
Kusomatsu aún no salía de su estado de shock, y Futsuumaru lloraba en su lugar.  
Atsushi camino a la habitación.  
— Ahora le haré unas preguntas a la señoritas, esperemos que los efectos de la droga le hayan borrado unas cuantas horas de su memoria... – hablo aparentemente calmado , pero se notaba la angustia en su voz.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Lo sé, lo siento ToT estoy cesante, debería tener todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir, disculpen. No sé si aún hay personitas que leen esto, solo quiero agradecerles al igual a quienes me han comentado, me gusta también leer sus teorías :D**  
 **Tengo muchas ideas para este fic, necesito pornerlas en orden.**  
 **Ya quiero que Oso este con algunos de sus hermanitos para que pueda actuar como sí mismo (aunque cómo van las cosas, sí, está muy estresado xD pero ya saben que el no haría que se preocupen). Ok en verdad trataré de no demorarme mucho para el siguiente cap. Gracias de nuevo por leer :)**


	12. Chapter XII

**Capítulo XII**

Gracias a las sombras del lugar, la figura del hombre con mascara de pico se veía realmente espeluznante. La chica temblaba en su silla mientras sudaba frio. Cuando el hombre dio unos pasos hacia adelante, la joven no pudo evitar orinarse encima. El hombre se dio cuenta, intentó calmarla e inició la primera ronda de preguntas.

Al terminar, el líder salió de la habitación y ordenó a su compañero que le diera otra ropa a la chica (un camisón) y que le diera un poco de beber.

Mientras el moreno seguía las ordenes, Atsushi tomó sus trinoculares con acabados en bronce y latón, y se asomó por la ventana, divisó su vehículo estacionado con su chofer de confianza, este le dio una señal. Se separó de la ventana y se dirigió a su compañero que estaba acostado en el suelo.  
\- Te enviaré a un doctor ahora Futsumaru, si usas tu verdadera identidad es más seguro, así no te vincularan con la exposición.  
Futsumaru dio un leve movimiento de asentimiento aún con un rostro desolado.

El día continuó avanzando, el cielo en la gran ciudad se opacaba tras las nubes grises y un denso aire descendía.

\- ¡Maldición!  
Se quejó Osomatsu, le dolía mucho su brazo mecánico. Mientras caminaba por las calles no podía evitar sostener su hombro, donde los nervios conectaban a su brazo.

Osomatsu había salido del escondite furiosamente, ya no traía su peluca rubia, se encontraba despeinado y solo vestia una camisa y pantalones. En el bolsillo traía su billetera con su identificación falsa (hubiera deseado haber traído su peluca, ya que en la identificación era rubio, pero no le dio más importancia) también llevaba un poco de dinero, y en el otro bolsillo llevaba las gafas falsas que había guardado sin pensar.  
Detuvo sus pasos frente al cristal de una tienda de kimonos, vio su reflejo, se veía muy mal. Sacó sus gafas, las inspeccionó, parecían en buen estado, se las puso para disimular un poco las bolsas de sus ojos, notó lo enrojecido que estaba su cuello aún debido a la pelea que tuvo con... se detuvo, no quería pensar en eso. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería recordar esas muertes...Yoichi y aquel hombre...

Retomó el paso, por alguna razón se le vino a la mente lo vivido años atrás, chicos jóvenes eran trasladados al hospital del "campamento" (El nombre del lugar donde los chicos eran llevados durante la cuarentena). Una vez que algún joven era llevado al hospital ya no regresaba, los militares decían que fueron liberados o que fallecieron... Sus hermanos temían lo peor (más adelante supo que en realidad algunos si fueron liberados pero todos quedaron con sucuelas). En el "campamento" su deber era tranquilizar a sus hermanos, darles ánimos y confianza, ese era su trabajo. Igual que ahora...

Había una gran cantidad de militares en cada calle, después del incidente en la exposición a Osomatsu le pareció de lo más normal. Mientras caminaba intentaba evitarlos, había hecho un buen trabajo con eso, pero en realidad estaba más preocupado por encontrarse con la mafia, al ser secuestrada la hija del Don deben estar como locos, y por la noche seria todo más peligroso.

Dio un pesado suspiro, relajó su brazo mecánico y entró a una cafetería cercana, se sentó en una mesa de al fondo y solo pidió un cafe.  
Debía pensar en dónde buscar a Choromatsu, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea. Por un lado, no debía preocuparse por su "jefe" de la fábrica, el bastardo de Atsushi había conseguido una licencia médica o algo así. Pero ¿Qué le diría a Ichimatsu? Es el único que no sabe nada. ¿Y Todomatsu? ¿Atsushi se habría comunicado con él?

Dió otro suspiro y lurgo un sorbo a su café.

El cielo finalmente oscureció, Osomatsu miró hacia los cristales desde lo lejos. terminó su café, dejó unas monedas en la mesa y caminó a la salida. Una vez fuera miró hacia arriba, nubes negras cubrían todo. Recordó los dirigibles, ayer no los había escuchado, seguramente debido a todo lo ocurrido.  
Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, no podia ver ninguna estrella, ni la luna, aunque con todo el asunto del "conbustible" ya no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea observar los astros...

Un militar se acercó donde él, le pidió su identificación, Osomatsu solo se la dio dándole una excusa por su cabello, el uniformado la inspeccionó y se la le devolvió después de darle unas advertencias, finalmente se fue.

Osomatsu volvió a caminar, era de noche, ya no podía hacer nada más... no tenía más opción de volver donde Todomatsu e Ichimatsu.

\- "Ah le pediré a Ichimatsu que reparé mi brazo..."- pensó.

Por un lado, quería verlos, pero si regresaba con ellos ya no podría ir en busca de Choromatsu... no tenía dinero para comprar algún disfraz y no podía intentar comunicarse con Atsushi ya que él continua con su plan de intercambio, y en verdad en este punto le daba igual lo que le ocurriera, solo esperaba que sus compañeros no salieran heridos o peor...  
Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.

"¿Cómo reaccionaran al contarles que vi a Choromatsu?" - se detuvo - "que lo vi... y no pude hacer nada..."  
Lágrimas de frustración corrieron por sus mejillas, pero se las seco de inmediato, y con desánimo se dirigió al terminal.

Dentro del cuartel, alumbrados escasamente por un par de candelabros, se podía apreciar los dos jóvenes sentados en el piso, rodeados de cables de cobre que salían de la pared y otros del suelo, conectados a lo que parecía ser un teléfono de comando, un teléfono más grande de lo normal, el auricular estaba conectado a una base en forma de rectangular, en el centro estaba el marcador circular, y debajo de este una corrida de focos rojos muy pequeños, y debajo de estos, cuatro potenciómetros para el control de volumen, frecuencia, etc.

\- Espero que Futsumaru se encuentre bien... - murmuró Kusosuke, pero solo fue ignorado.

Ambos sentados en el suelo apoyados en la pared, siguieron observando el teléfono delante de ellos.  
El líder seriamente miró de reojo a la chica en el cuarto entrecerrado donde alcanzaba a verla, contenida en la silla con los ojos vendados y su cabeza ladeada al costado.  
\- Ayudame... Hero... - habló en tono cansado y soñoliento. seguramente hablaba dormida pensó el lider.

Todo el día estuvo interrogándola, al parecer no sabía nada, pero dio nombres y características de algunos trabajadores cercanos a su padre.

Debian esperar el momento... al llegar las 0:00 harían la llamada.

De pronto, comenzaban a caer gotas de agua, y la lluvia se intensificó cada vez más, pero el mayor de los Matsuno no entró a refugiarse ya que el gran tren de siete metros de alto habia llegado, lamentablememte no le alcanzaba el dinero para volar, tardaria toda la noche, pero al menos estaria de vuelta en la madrugada, listo para volver al trabajo por la mañana.

La media noche llegó, junto con los truenos de la tormenta que habia iniciado. Atsushi movio los potenciometros, un par de luces de los focos se encendieron y entonces tomó la bocina del telefono, sentia el temblor de su mano. Marcó el número de la familia Hashimoto.  
Fue claro y conciso con el sirviente que le atendió, pidió que lo comunicaran inmediatamente con el Don o se atuviera a las consecuencias.

\- ¿Quién habla? - preguntó la voz de un hombre.  
\- ¿Habló con Hashimoto? ¿ el Don de la Mafia?  
\- Te oyes muy joven, ¿sabes? - se escuchó como tomaba una bocanada de cigarrillo.  
\- ¡Responde! - gritó impaciente.  
\- Supongo que vienes a pedir tus condiciones para devolvernos a esa chiquilla malcriada ¿no es asi?  
Atsushi se sorprendió al escuchar esto.  
\- ¿Eres el Don? ¿el padre de Reika Hashimoto? - preguntó ávidamente rabioso.  
Se escuchó unas risas tras el telefono que lo helaron por completo, tenia un mal presentimiento.  
\- Sí, hablas con el Don, pero no con el padre de esa mocosa.  
\- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó reuniendo todo el valor posible.  
\- Hablas con Tougo, el nuevo Don de esta organización - y entonces un relampago estalló y alumbró el lugar - Lamentablemente el antiguo lider falleció hace poco, lamento que te enteraras de esta forma - dijo lo último en tono de burla.  
Una sorpresa muda lo inundó, quedó petrificado, haciendo que tambien se le helara la sangre a su compañero con solo verlo.  
Tougo aspiró nuevamente de su cigarrillo y exaló.  
\- Por cierto, gracias por deshacerte de Aku, él solamente era fiel al antiguo lider, me sacaste un peso de encima. ah y también... respecto a Reika, en la expocición solo habian hombres fieles a mi por lo que no han abierto la boca, hasta donde saben aqui Reika se fugó con su fotografo.  
Atsushi seguia palarizado, al no recibir respuesta Tougo continuó.  
\- Asi que... ¿quien diablos eres tú? ¿un perro del ejercito, no? ¿aún piensan que nosotros-?  
De pronto, el telefono dio un pitido, todos los focos se encedieron, y Atsushi reaccionó inmediatamente colgando el telefono. Estaban apunto de descubrir su localización pero colgó justo a tiempo.

Todo quedo en silencio unos instalentes, Atsuhi respiraba agitadamente, solo miraba hacia abajo, a la nada.  
\- ¡Maldicion! ¡Maldito Tougo! - rugió con todas sus fuerzas golpeando el suelo con los puños.  
Kusosuke lo observaba sin saber lo que ocurria.

Un relampago estalló de nuevo en el cielo.  
\- Hero... - volvió a musitar sin fuerzas la chica mientras la habiatación se iluminaba solo por segundos.

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Ahhh créanme que queria escribir a Choromatsu para este capitulo, deberan esperar un poco más u.u Muchas gracias por leer, tambien NinjaSamuraiGirl gracias por comentar :D**  
 **se aceptan cualquier comentario y sugerencias :)**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

En la mañana del día siguiente al incidente, en la estación de la carga del carbón al límite del distrito, Choromatsu llegó con su aerodeslizador usando el sistema que se encuentra en el lugar. Se escondió el bolso con todo lo que necesitaría.

El verde se ve agotado, usamos una peluca castaña, un kimono color verde y marrón con adornos florales y cargaba un bolso cruzado. Dentro de su traje se ocultó un reloj brazalete cuya correa era un cuero resistente sostuvo la pieza circular de titanio rodeado de latón con cuatro pequeños tubos de nixie z59000m en el centro que se encuentran apagados. Lo había robado de la mansión Hashimoto, o mejor dicho, convenció a Reika de hacerlo. Desde que empeoró la enfermedad del don, se vio el reloj a pesar de que no funcionó y luego se guardó en su velador. Nunca le dije a su hija porqué no funcionó o porqué no servia. Pero un día cuando el don deliraba le escuchó decir la palabra "cuarentena" entre todo su desvarío.

\- ¿Cuánta metahulla desea señor? - pregunta una chica linda del servicio sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh, ahm, necesito llenar el tanque, también necesito un kilo para llevar, por favor.

\- Ok, un momento - y he empezado a llenar de carbón el tanque con una pala, (los monoaerodeslizadores no necesitan mucha).

Choromatsu agradeció, y mientras la chica realizaba su trabajo le preguntó:

\- Disculpe ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un transportista que me lleve a la costa?

La chica se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido, el de verde continuó.

\- Sé que es difícil encontrar a alguien que se dirija a la costa, pero escuché que hay transportistas que se dirigen hacia allá.

\- Bueno ... sí ... - respondió pensativa - ¿pero sabe que el sector de la costa de aquí pertenece al Distrito Este? es demasiado peligroso por allá ... - comentó angustiada y Choromatsu asintió - Los únicos camiones que van hacia allá son los desperdicios, si espera un poco para llegar a un camino a la costa.

Debido a que es rotundamente prohibido entrar para el ciudadano común (por todo esto en las áreas costeras no circulan trenes).

\- ¡Gracias! - Buscó con la vista a un camión, pero no había nada.

La chica notó su rostro de preocupación por lo que le comentó ...

\- ¿Por qué no esperar en la cafetería del servicio joven? ¿Qué pasa con el transporte?

\- Gracias, señorita –sonrió esperanzado.

Como se puede decir, en la pequeña cafetería solo habla de lo que sucedió en la exposición, no se puede evitar tirar su mano cuando se toma la taza de café, intento tranquilizarse, respirar profundo. Evitar pensar en lo sucedido.

Un par de horas pasaron, Choromatsu no pudo evitar dormitar, pero una voz lo despertó por completo. Una señora que trabajaba en el lugar le dijo que la chica de afuera le hacía señas. Choromatsu reaccionó, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y salió corriendo. Puede ver un enorme camión en muy mal estado.

\- "No puede ser"

\- Joven, el caballero dijo que lo llevaría -

\- Por un precio por SUPUESTO _sance_ .

\- Iyami ... - Musitó Pasmado.

\- ¿Ah? - exclamó al no Recibir Respuesta - ¿Quieres que te lleve o no _sance_ ?

\- ¿eh? - El tercer Matsuno se dio cuenta de que no había sido reconocido, probablemente por la peluca - Am ... Sí, por favor ¡Pagaré lo que sea!

\- ¿Lo que mar? - y dió una risa malévola. - ¡Quiero 10.000 yenes! - exclamó extendiendo su mano.

\- Está bien - respondió tranquilamente haciendo que el hombre dentudo y la chica se sorprendieran - Te daré la mitad ahora y la otra mitad al llegar ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre aceptó, caminó en el camión, antes de seguir, el de verde, agradeció a la chica, luego fue a la búsqueda de su monoaerodeslizador y se dirigió al camión, cuando se acercó, el hombre abrió las compuertas para el inmediato. .

\- ¿Ah? deja esa cosa atrás - le indicó, Choromatsu fue reacio de dejarlo allí pero no tenia de otra.

Una vez dentro del camión, le pagó el dinero acordado y partió por el camino.

\- Por cierto, me llamo Iyami, residente respetado de Francia sance _._

\- Eh mucho gusto - dijo un poco nervioso - yo soy Choro ... - "Maldición no puedo decirle que me llamo Choromatsu, puede que me descubra ... pero si le digo ... ¡No! No Puedo ..." El joven puso una cara extraña al estar discutiendo en su interior.

\- Oye ...

\- ¡Soy! Choro ... shi, ¡Choroshi Kamiya!

Y de esa forma siguieron su viaje, Iyami era el que mayormente hablaba presumiendo los lujos que tenía en Francia, Choromatsu en la corriente, llegó en la conclusión que no tenía que contar nada, no he visto desde que cortó el contacto con él y los demás una vez que lo llevé al campamento, sería muy peligroso involucrarlo con esto ahora, contarle todo lo que he hecho para volver a reunirse con sus hermanos, su traición a Reika ... Su expresión adecuada, corresponsable por Osomatsu, por Reika, por El plan no puede evitarse para recordar el rostro de Aku.

El plan de escape consistió en dirigirse a la costa, Atsushi había investigado sobre los transportistas que van por allá, el tener dinero no sería difícil encontrar alguien que lo llevara. Una vez que usted estaba allí. Lo mejor que nunca. tren hacia el distrito donde estaban sus hermanos menores.

El paisaje cada vez cambia más, vertederos se veían todas las partes y un vapor denso y oscuro que parecía neblina empezaba a inundar todo. En la carretera había un puesto de peaje. Al cruzar, no tardarás en llegar a su destino.

\- Llegamos _sance_ \- Indico Iyami.

Choromatsu not notar las casas cerca de la costilla rodeada de vertederos de chatarra y aquella "neblina" y por supuesto las telas donde se desprendía el humo negro por las chimeneas.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme - le dijo y le pagó el resto del dinero.

\- ¿Y? Nunca Me dijiste Porque querias venir here _sance_ .

\- ¿Em? Solo turismo ...

\- _¡Shiii!_ ¿Estas loco? - grito escandalizado - Bueno, si estas en algo turbio no me interesa _sance_ .

\- Disculpa, ¿sabes si alguien se dirige al pueblo cercano?

\- ¿Ah? Mmm conozco a alguien ... te lo diré por un precio _sance_ .

Choromatsu no tuvo más opciones de darle más dinero. Al recibir los billetes, al hombre se le puede decir, donde al hombre se le puede cargar el camión, se le ha enseñado al hombre, pero al hombre se le ha negado, también se ha recibido el dinero. .

Después de buscar su monoaredeslizador el verde se despidió de Iyami.

\- ¿Qué te pasa _sance_ ? ¿Vas a llorar?

\- ¡Noo! Solo no me gustan las despedidas.

\- Qué raro eres _sance_ , yo voy.

E Iyami siguió su camino, Choromatsu, mucha nostalgia por lo que no pudo evitar entristecerse, se subió al vehículo y llegó donde el mayor.

\- ¿Es tuyo? - Previa el viejo al ver el monoaerislizador

\- Sí, señor.

\- Súbelo al camión, o te lo robaran.

\- Sí, señor.

Después de un par de horas trabajando, finalmente partieron al pueblo. Todo ha sido bien marchar. Choromatsu de vez en cuando intente iniciar una conversación, pero el hombre era muy callado (y gruñón).

Al poco tiempo llegaron a su destino. Después de agradecer al viejo, se dirijan al terminal donde pasaba el "Gran Tren", por suerte ese día pasaba uno que se dirigía al distrito central y luego se dirigía hacia el distrito Noreste, por lo que comprendió un boleto y pagó el cargo extra Por su vehículo. Todavía faltaban algunas horas para que llegara su tren, para el aprovechamiento de comer y descansar.

Después de caer la noche, el tren llegó, Choromatsu se dirigió a su asiento privado. Al estar allí no podría quedarse dormido de inmediato.

El fuerte ruido del tren que indica que se ha despertado, de inmediato se escuchó también un sonido extraño, se abrió un poco la cortina y vio la lluvia caer, era cerca de los medios de comunicación noche, había dormido mucho, tal vez un buen tiempo en el terminal luego partiria otra vez.

El tren siguió su marcha, volvió a caer en un sueño, los hombres se despertaron de vez en cuando, pero su cuerpo se sintió pesado, se volvió a dormir, no se dificultó, y entonces un fuerte grito se escuchó.

\- ¿What? - exclamó confundido sin saber cuánto había dormido ni qué hora era.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y vio ambos lados del pasillo, las luces del vehículo estaban encendidas, solo los hombres en el vagón en el extremo, Choromatsu y cómo abrieron la puerta del vagón asustado, definitivamente el grito venia del vagón contrario, una señora con La dificultad del trabajo se convirtió en una tarea fácil.

\- Señora ¿qué sucede? ¡Señora! - le gritó mientras ella se dirige hacia la puerta del otro extremo.

\- ¡Un Cybort! - Gritó sin darse vuelta.

Choromatsu quedó pasmado, eso era imposible, los Cybort, aquellos soldados mitad maquinas solo eran un mito que surgió al terminar la segunda guerra, ¡no existen! Se dice a si mismo.

Enseguida surgio un denso vapor saliendo del vagón de donde provenía la señora

Eso fue una señal para que Choromatsu de que tenía que ir, que lo que tenía que haber llegado al terminal, debía encontrar a sus hermanos y decirle todo lo que sabia. Apretó su costado donde ocultaba "el reloj" y corrió dirigiéndose a los vagones de tercera clase más rápido que podía.

Mientras tanto, otras personas hacen lo mismo, algunas personas nos preguntan qué es lo que sucedió, algunas se decían que el tren se iba a volcar, y que todos los pasajeros que se encontraban en el momento. Detrás de él se escuchó una explosión, esto hizo que el pánico aumentara, el verde y las ventanas al exterior, ya estaba en el distrito, el camino al terminal, eso se calmó un poco, y respondió la vista, cerca de la Puerta hacia el siguiente vagón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se congeló en el momento, el niño de las lentes se acercó para que le sorprendió como sorprendido como él o más.

\- ¿Choromatsu? -.

El aire verde no pudo salir de su sorpresa muda, en el momento que se movió los labios, otra explosión, se escuchó y se escuchó el aire y se escuchó la voz del vapor y una voz entrecortada aún. a una cierra que atraviesa un escape de gas.

\- FUGITIVOS, VENIDO A DARLES CAZA, MISIÓN EN PROCESO.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Hola a todos, ¡gracias por leer! Un dato curioso "Metahulla" es el nombre del tipo de carbón que se utiliza en este mundo Steampunk (lo que se puede utilizar puro o combinado con carbón normal) el nombre Metahulla es la referencia al cómic Steampunk Chileno solo aquí aquí Metahulla es el combustible normal ( una diferencia que el del comic).**

 **Tengo unas ganas de dibujar en un mapa de Japón para explicar los distritos, espero que se entienda.**

 **Acepto cualquier comentario, sugerencia, saludos.**


End file.
